One last love song for you
by Meanne77
Summary: [INACHEVEE] Fic hétéro ! Transplantation d'un conte mythologique. Un mariage, des amoureux jaloux et qui ne comptent pas en rester là, un Heechan qui morfle et des Quatre et Trowa bastardisés... RESUME très DETAILLE de la FIN chap3 et épilogue
1. Avant propos ou Annexe de fin, au choix

Titre : One last love song for you, avant-propos à lire avant la fic ou annexe à lire après, au choix...  
Bases : Gundam Wing + contes et légendes mythologiques.  
Auteur : Meanne77.  
E-mail : meanne77@noos.fr  
Genre : Participation à un concours (si je finis à temps ; pas sûr) : cross-over entre un conte/mythe et une série au choix... Bastardisation de deux personnages, mais c'est pas moi, c'est le mythe ! Et pis ça leur va bien, lol. OOC, donc...

AVERTISSEMENT A LIRE !! : Alors, j'ai fait un avant-propos/annexe (c'est ici) pour vous présenter un peu les divinités et le conte d'origine. Bien sûr, le lire avant SPOILE toute l'histoire puisque *c'est* l'histoire ! Néanmoins, vous devriez peut-être malgré tout le lire avant, puisqu'après tout, l'intérêt c'est de voir où se trouve le conte dans la fic, non ? De plus, dans la présentation des dieux, et notamment de Vénus/Aphrodite, je donne les divers attributs qui leur sont en général associés, et qui se retrouvent ça et là dans la fic (surtout dans le prologue)... Et puis, vous pourrez voir aussi pourquoi certains personnages étaient faits pour incarner tel ou tel dieu ! :p A vous de voir, donc.  
Si vous préférez ne pas savoir, alors sautez cette page et allez directement lire le prologue ; il ne doit pas être très loin, et même sûrement juste à côté...

Source : "Contes et légendes mythologiques" racontés par Emile Genest. Ed. Poche Nathan.   
Les "d'après d'autres sources" données entre crochets viennent de "Les Dieux de la Grèce", par André Bonnard. Ed. de l'aire, "Le chant du monde", mais là je ne recopie pas toujours la source, il m'arrive de reformuler et résumer.

Les perso : 

Vénus/Aphrodite :  
Déesse de la lumière et de la beauté du monde, elle devint celle de l'amour et de la fécondité. On la voit à sa naissance sortir de l'océan dans une conque marine.  
Plus souvent, elle est accompagnée de son fils Cupidon et montée sur un bouc ou sur un char traîné par des colombes ou des cygnes. Elle a pour attributs diverses plantes : myrte, rose, pomme, pavot... Et des oiseaux : moineau, colombe, hirondelle et bergeronnette.

Vulcain/Héphaistos [ou Héphestos] :  
Jupiter l'avait jeté du haut de l'Olympe et depuis il boitait [d'après d'autres sources, c'est Junon qui l'aurait jeté dans l'espace car il était indigne d'elle, avec sa laideur et sa jambe trop courte]. Habile de ses mains, excellent forgeron, il devint le dieu du feu, le protecteur des ouvriers.  
Fortement musclés, avec une barbe grossièrement taillée, il tient une tenaille ou frappe de son marteau sur l'enclume. Un bonnet ovale couvre sa tête. Son vêtement laisse voir son épaule et son bras droits.

Mars/Arès :  
Le dieu de la guerre, un des rares enfants légitimes de Jupiter et Junon, ne se plaît que sur les champs de bataille, au milieu des carnages. Il apparaît toujours armé de pied en cap, avec casque, cuirasse, lance et bouclier. [D'après d'autres sources, Arès est grand et bien bâti et aucun dieu n'égale sa robuste musculature. Son visage est beau, mais inexpressif...]

Phoebus/Apollon :  
Fils de Jupiter et frère jumeau de Diane, le dieu de la beauté incarne aussi la jeunesse éternelle. Dieu des arts et notamment de la musique, il inventa le luth. Souvent, il porte à la main une lyre et, sur la tête, une couronne de laurier. Mais il tient aussi un arc et frappe de loin ceux qui l'ont offensé. [D'après d'autres sources, Apollon est beau comme le jour. Son visage rayonne de clarté, ses cheveux tombent en boucles d'or sur ses épaules. Lorsqu'il descend sur terre et est en colère, il fait naître la peste, il répand les épidémies. Mais lorsqu'il se montre bon, il guérit et purifie. Il détruit les bêtes qui grouillent dans la saleté des villes et dans la pourriture de la terre. Apollon dit le vrai et aime le beau. Il est source de vie, mais aussi source de soleil : il éblouit, il aveugle, il tue. Car il est dieu.]

  
Présentation de Vénus :

La déesse qui préside aux plaisirs de l'amour naquit près de Chypres, dans une coquille de nacre.  
Zéphyre l'y porta de son souffle et la remit entre les mains des Heures, filles de Jupiter et de Thémis, déesse de la Justice. Elles se partagèrent donc le plaisir et l'honneur de la faire profiter de leur savoir et de leur expérience. Elles lui enseignent la grâce et la simplicité, lui donnent de l'instruction sans pédantisme. Inutile de s'occuper de la parure et de la coquetterie, la nature prodigue s'y est généreusement employée. De discrètes guirlandes de feuillages suffisent pour aviver la lumineuse blancheur d'un corps immaculé ; une couronne de myrtes et de roses posée sur sa chevelure blonde relève son éclat. Elles n'oublient pas la divine et mystérieuse ceinture qui rend irrésistibles les attraits de Vénus.  
Rien ne manque plus pour la présenter à tous les Dieux de l'Olympe.  
Accompagnée des Grâces, montée sur un char attelé de blanches colombes, son arrivée dans l'Olympe fit sensation. L'accueil est enthousiaste. Jupiter est charmé ; les dieux hypnotisés se disputent la faveur d'obtenir la main de l'enchanteresse. Mais la belle Vénus dut se résigner à Vulcain.  
La voilà donc reine du Feu, reine des Cyclopes. Une royauté, cela fait toujours plaisir et provoque un premier tressaillement d'orgueil et d'amour-propre. Toutefois, une royauté qui s'exerce dans l'obscurité souterraine, une royauté dont les sujets à l'oeil unique, au corps velu souillé des scories et des limailles échappées des tenailles et des fourneaux, offusquent l'odorat et la vue ; une royauté qui ne connaît d'autre concert que celui des lourds marteaux frappant sur les enclumes massives ; est-ce là une royauté pour la déesse frêle et délicate chargée d'en ceindre la ceinture ?  
Vénus ne compte pas s'en accommoder.

  
L'histoire de la fic : Vénus et Mars.

Le mariage inopiné de Vénus n'avait contenté personne, et les candidats évincés supportaient malaisément leur amère déconvenue. Deux surtout déployaient une noble ardeur à la poursuite de la déesse : Phoebus, le dieu du Jour, et Mars, le dieu de la Guerre.  
Ils n'ignoraient pas leur rivalité, et par une entente tacite, s'arrangeaient pour ne pas se rencontrer.  
Vénus les fuyait l'un comme l'autre. Aucun ne pouvait se vanter d'être l'heureux élu. Cependant, à force d'insistance, Mars obtint la promesse d'intimes causeries au crépuscule. Sachant qu'en agréable compagnie les heures s'envolent rapides, et craignant d'oublier le lever du soleil, il chargea un ami et confident de le prévenir dès que Phoebus ouvrirait les fameuses portes de l'Orient. Tout alla bien pendant quelques temps, mais une nuit, nuit fatale ! le veilleur s'endormit, et les premiers feux du jour révélèrent au dieu Soleil qu'il n'était pas le préféré.  
Rouge de colère, Phoebus descend chez Vulcain et le met au courant.  
Le dieu du Feu remercie le dieu du Jour et médite de confondre les coupables dans la honte et le ridicule.  
Mettant à profit les ressources de sa profession, Vulcain trame un filet aux mailles arachnéennes, le jette sur le couple qu'il emprisonne, et convie tous les dieux à contempler le spectacle. Les dieux, accourus avec empressement, se moquent, non des captifs, mais du geôlier.   
Le divin boiteux retourne en maugréant auprès de ses Cyclopes.  
Mars et Vénus, confus d'avoir été surpris, s'enfuient, chacun de son côté, l'un dans la Thrace, son pays natal, l'autre gagne l'île de Chypre, sa retraite préférée. Bientôt naissait Cupidon, tenant dans la main son carquois doré garni de flèches, garni des flèches pointues de l'Amour. C'est le futur dieu des Amours, le dangereux Cupidon.  
[D'après d'autres sources, Vulcain place son piège au-dessus de *son* lit, que sa femme Vénus et Mars n'hésitent pas à utiliser lorsqu'il n'est pas là ! Averti par Apollon, il place donc son piège, qui se referme sur les deux amants. Les dieux, conviés à admirer le spectacle de l'adultère (les déesses ne viennent pas, mais Apollon est lui aussi présent avec les autres dieux), commencent par rire et se moquer de Mars, et prennent parti pour le mari mais Hermès/Mercure fait un commentaire comme quoi si ce petit ridicule est le prix pour avoir Vénus entre ses bras et dans son lit, alors ce n'est pas cher payé ! Alors les dieux l'entendent et rient de nouveau mais ne se moquent plus de l'amant démasqué ; ils rient pour célébrer les plaisir de l'amour...]

  
Note additive sur Vulcain et Vénus :  
Vous vous demandez peut-être pourquoi, dans la mythologie, Vénus dut épouser Vulcain ?  
Vulcain est le fils de Jupiter/Zeus et de Junon/Hera [d'après d'autres sources, il est le fils de Junon seule, sans le concours de Jupiter ou d'aucun autre dieu : de la même façon que Jupiter a enfanté seul Minerve/Athéna, Junon a donné naissance seule à Vulcain. Mais... ^^;]. Enfant, il a beau être sain, vigoureux et particulièrement intelligent (voire même artiste), il est également très laid. Ses divins parents décident de le jeter du haut de l'Olympe (ils rigolent pas, les dieux grecs ! ^^; ).  
Vulcain, projeté sur terre, se brise la jambe et restera boiteux.  
Il apprend l'art de ferronnerie et offre, des années plus tard, de somptueux cadeaux aux dieux (notamment ses flèches à Apollon... que Apollon utilisa plus tard pour tuer les Cyclopes, car il ne pouvait se venger directement du fait que Jupiter ait foudroyé son fils Esculape ; la foudre ayant été forgée par Vulcain pour le dieu des dieux... mais ça, c'est une autre histoire, lol).   
Mais la rancoeur de Vulcain est toujours là et il piège sa mère Junon sur un fauteuil magique. Lui seul peut libérer la déesse. Jupiter le fait appeler et Vulcain accepte de lever le sort à la condition d'avoir la plus belle des déesses pour épouse : Vénus.


	2. Prologue

Titre : One last love song for you, prologue.  
Bases : Gundam Wing + contes et légendes mythologiques.  
Auteur : Meanne77  
E-mail : meanne77@noos.fr  
Couples : Vais quand même pas vous le dire si vite, lol. Vous le saurez en lisant ce prologue. Pas ceux auxquels je vous ai habitué(e)s dans tous les cas... ^^;;;   
Genre : Participation à un concours (si je finis dans les temps ; pas sûr) : cross-over entre un conte/mythe et une série au choix... Bastardisation de deux personnages, mais c'est pas moi, c'est le mythe ! Et pis ça leur va bien, lol. OOC, donc...  
  
Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, pas plus les perso que les grandes lignes de l'histoire. Quoique pour l'histoire, allez me chercher le nom de celui qui l'a inventée, pour voir ! :p 

Notes : Le personnage de Vénus/Aphrodite a dû être pas mal adapté pour coller à la personnalité de la personne qui l'incarne. Certaines choses ont aussi été modifiées, mais on a le droit, c'est dans les règles, lol !

Archives :   
* In Love With Death : 2x1forever.free.fr  
* FFNET : www.fanfiction.net / ~meanne77

AVERTISSEMENT A LIRE !!! : Alors, j'ai fait un avant-propos/annexe pour vous présenter un peu les divinités et le conte d'origine. Bien sûr, le lire avant SPOILE toute l'histoire, puisque *c'est* l'histoire ! Néanmoins, vous devriez peut-être malgré tout le lire avant, puisqu'après tout, l'intérêt c'est de voir où se trouve le conte dans la fic, non ? De plus, dans la présentation des dieux, et notamment de Vénus/Aphrodite, je donne les divers attributs qui leur sont en général associés, et qui se retrouvent ça et là dans la fic (surtout dans le prologue)... Et puis, vous pourrez voir aussi pourquoi certaines personnes étaient faites pour être tel ou tel dieu ! :p A vous de voir, donc.  
L'avant-propos/annexe se trouve pas très loin de ce prologue, vous ne devriez pas avoir à chercher trop longtemps.

  
One last love song for you  
Prologue 

_Sank, A.C.198, 13 juin._

Duo Maxwell ôta ses lunettes de soleil et les rangea soigneusement dans la poche intérieure de sa veste avant de desserrer un peu plus sa cravate.   
L'ancien pilote de Gundam laissa son regard errer sur le lieu où se tiendrait la cérémonie. Relena avait bien fait les choses. Le tout était absolument superbe et le serait certainement encore plus lorsqu'elle ferait son apparition, pendue au bras de son frère. Oui, le tableau serait inoubliable. Il regrettait que Hilde n'ait pas pu se libérer pour assister à l'événement ; mais comme elle le lui avait dit, ils ne pouvaient pas y aller tous les deux et il était tout de même le garçon d'honneur !  
Avec une brusque anxiété, il tâta la poche où se trouvaient les alliances. Oui, il les avait. Il ignorait qui de Relena, de Heero ou de Hilde l'aurait trucidé sur place s'il les avait égarées !  
Encore que Zechs ou Pargan pourraient tout aussi bien se charger de lâcher les chiens...  
Duo rit doucement en s'imaginant fuir devant des dobermans mais vérifia une fois de plus que les anneaux n'avaient pas sauté hors de sa poche.

Empruntant l'allée qui menait devant l'autel, il bifurqua sur sa gauche, salua au passage les colombes qui seraient lâchées pour clôturer la cérémonie puis les cygnes qui s'ébattaient dans le petit lac bordé de rosiers, et pénétra dans "l'humble demeure" de la princesse et future mariée.  
Il se fit indiquer plusieurs fois le chemin, son sens de l'orientation étant bien meilleur dans les rues que dans des dédales de couloirs, et finit par atteindre la porte souhaitée. Sans s'embarrasser d'une politesse superflue, il appuya sur la poignée et passa la tête à l'intérieur de la pièce.  
- Si j'suis pas l'heureux futur époux, j'ai l'droit de voir la mariée ? demanda-t-il, son sourire menaçant de déchirer son visage en deux.  
Une auréole de blancheur se tourna vers lui.  
- Duo ! Tu es enfin arrivé ! s'exclama Relena en se précipitant vers lui.  
- Je ne manquerais ce jour pour rien au monde, fillette, dit-il en lui prenant les mains.  
Relena déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue.  
- Miss Relena ! Votre rouge-à-lèvre ! la réprimanda aussitôt Dorothy.  
La princesse eut une moue faussement contrite avant de chuchoter en direction de l'Américain :  
- Tu as les alliances, n'est-ce pas, Duo ?  
- Bien sûr que j'ai les alliances ! Hey, détends-toi ! Tout sera parfait, tu verras ! ... J'ai du rouge sur la joue ?  
Relena rit doucement.  
- Oui, un peu. Je te l'ôterais bien mais il faudrait que je retire mes gants et...  
- Rien du tout ! Miss Relena, vous vous asseyez et vous vous tenez tranquille ! Maxwell peut très bien se nettoyer tout seul !  
Le châtain afficha un sourire en coin.  
- Dur dur, le métier de demoiselle d'honneur, uh ? Je compatis, je vis la même chose.  
- A qui voulez-vous faire croire cela, tout ce que vous avez à faire c'est d'apporter les anneaux !  
- Et ils pèsent lourd dans ma poche, je peux te l'assurer ! fit Duo avec sérieux, se tâtant une fois de plus. Oh, salut Quatre, je t'avais pas vu !  
- Bonjour, Duo.  
- Je suis le dernier à me pointer, alors, c'est ça ? T'as vu Heero ?  
- Pas encore, je voulais saluer Relena en premier.  
Duo hocha la tête en souriant puis se tourna vers la future mariée, qui n'était pas restée assise très longtemps.  
- Au fait Rel', j'ai quelque chose pour toi, de not'part à Hilde et moi.  
Duo attrapa sa natte et défit le ruban bleu qui cachait l'élastique tenant ses cheveux en place.  
- Voilà, c'est neuf, c'est bleu, et c'est emprunté. Ça fait combo !  
Relena sourit radieusement en prenant le ruban de soie entre ses doigts.  
- Merci, Duo, merci à vous deux. J'ai déjà ce qu'il me faut, mais on en a jamais assez... On est jamais assez heureux.  
- Je te l'offre, alors.   
- Merci.  
Dorothy s'empara du ruban et après lui avoir jeté un coup d'oeil critique, étudia les possibilités pour l'ajouter à la tenue de Relena.  
- Je regrette que Hilde n'ait pas pu venir... fit la princesse avec une déception sincère dans la voix.  
- Elle aussi. Elle m'a fait promettre de filmer la moindre seconde ! J'ai eu beau lui dire que j'étais le témoin de Heero et que ça la foutrait mal d'avoir un camescope en train de faire "bzzzz" en permanence dans les oreilles du prêtre, elle a rien voulu savoir !  
- Je peux m'en charger, si tu veux... proposa Quatre.  
- Cool, thanks man ! Je compte sur toi pour capturer le moindre geste de notre petite princesse.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne la lâcherai pas du regard...  
- Oublie pas non plus de filmer Heero ; je sais que Rel' est jolie comme un coeur mais pour une fois qu'on peut mater Hee-chan en smoking !  
- Heero porte très bien le costume ! protesta Relena en rougissant légèrement sous le compliment dit en passant.  
- Ah ! Heero porte bien n'importe quelle tenue ! Mais laisse-moi t'admirer, allez, tourne un peu pour voir !  
Relena s'exécuta avec complaisance et bonne humeur.  
Sa robe blanche et aérienne formait une auréole de lumière et de douceur autour d'elle, et même si Duo savait à quel point cela pouvait sembler cliché, il avait vraiment l'impression de la voir sortir d'un rêve. Le fait qu'elle flottât aujourd'hui sur un petit nuage y était probablement pour quelque chose, mais Relena avait toujours possédé dans ses gestes cette grâce qui ne s'apprend pas.   
Ses cheveux lumineux avaient été remontés en un savant chignon pour dégager le cou et quelques mèches tombaient ça et là de façon étudiée, accompagnant agréablement les courbes de son visage et de sa nuque. De discrets bijoux en formes de boutons de roses étaient piqués dans la coiffure pour la maintenir en place et relever l'éclat de sa blondeur. Sa robe donnait une impression d'évanescence que venait magnifier une superbe ceinture entièrement brodée et cousue de fils dorés. Le maquillage restait léger, n'étant là que pour souligner sa beauté naturelle et faire ressortir ses yeux bleus. Relena n'avait jamais eu besoin d'artifices pour éblouir ceux qui l'entouraient.  
- Tu es vraiment très belle, Lena, dit Duo avec émotion. On dirait une déesse, ajouta-t-il avec un doux sourire.  
- Merci... Duo, répondit Relena, que l'émotion prenait à son tour.  
- Ah, non ! Ne pleurez pas, Miss Relena, vous allez faire couler votre mascara ! Vous êtes fier de vous, Maxwell ?  
- Mais je... Oh je laisse tomber ! Tu es superbe, Rel', Heero a beaucoup de chance. Et en parlant du marié, je vais aller vérifier qu'il en a pas profité pour s'enfuir...   
Duo reçu un regard noir de la part de Dorothy et Relena eut une sorte de hoquet.  
- Je plaisante ! Je plaisante ! Tu penses, ha ha ha... Heu, je file avant de m'enfoncer encore plus. Tous mes voeux de bonheur, Lena, acheva-t-il en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue. Tu sais que c'est sincère.  
Relena hocha la tête pendant que Dorothy lui appliquait un mouchoir aux coins des yeux. Duo vola jusqu'à la porte mais Relena l'arrêta avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans le couloir :  
- Duo !  
- Yep ?  
- ... Ta cravate...  
- Oh... t'inquiète, je serai impeccable le moment venu, mais si tu veux avoir ton alliance, faut pas que je meurs d'asphyxie avant la cérémonie !  
- File !  
- Je cours ! fit-il, riant à moitié en tirant la langue comme un gamin, avant de refermer la porte.  
Relena secoua la tête avec amusement.  
C'était une belle journée...

Duo se perdit dans les couloirs, plus ou moins dans la direction où devait se trouver la pièce réservée au futur marié. Grommelant qu'ils pourraient fournir des plans à l'entrée, il fut infiniment soulagé lorsqu'il aperçut au loin les silhouettes de Trowa et Wu Fei.  
- Hey ! Les gars ! appela-t-il pour que ses amis ne le sèment pas involontairement.  
Les deux anciens pilotes marquèrent un temps d'arrêt avant de se diriger vers lui. Arrivés à la même hauteur, ils se saluèrent par une poignée de main, que Duo eut tôt fait de transformer en une franche accolade. Wu Fei grogna pour la forme mais Trowa demeura parfaitement impassible.  
- Tu es en retard, Maxwell.  
- Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, Wu.  
- Je vois qu'il était inutile d'espérer que tu apprendrais à prononcer mon nom correctement avec l'âge...  
- Sur mon lit de mort, peut-être, si tu es là pour me fermer les yeux. Vous savez où se trouve la chambre de Heero ? J'ai un peu de mal avec ce labyrinthe...  
- Nous savons où se trouve la pièce, mais pas le fiancé...  
- Uh ? C'est une blague ? Il a filé ?  
- Il s'est éclipsé, plutôt. Apparemment.  
Trowa confirma d'un hochement de tête avant d'ajouter :  
- Quatre a lui aussi disparu depuis un petit moment...  
- Oh ! Q-man est avec Relena, lui apprit aussitôt Duo, sans remarquer que le visage de l'Européen se referma à cette nouvelle. Bon, il reste plus beaucoup de temps avant la cérémonie alors faut mettre la main sur Hee-chan. On se sépare et on se rejoint dans sa chambre, oki ?  
- Nous pourrions nous renseigner auprès du personnel, proposa Wu Fei, qui en avait assez d'arpenter les couloirs.  
- Nan, si Lena l'apprend, ça va l'inquiéter ; elle est déjà suffisamment émotive comme ça aujourd'hui. Et pis je crois savoir où est allé Heero de toute façon.  
- Très bien. A tout à l'heure, alors. Hilde n'est pas venue ?  
- Nan, l'a pas pu, lui dit le natté avec regret.  
- Dommage, elle est la seule à pouvoir te calmer un peu.  
- Je me demande vraiment d'où vient cette rumeur que je suis intenable...  
- Je ne me pose plus la question depuis longtemps, répliqua Wu Fei avec un semblant de sourire en coin.  
Duo lui tira la langue avec maturité.  
- Well, see ya ! fit-il ensuite en s'éloignant, agrémentant ses paroles d'un large geste du bras.  
Wu Fei soupira puis partit au hasard à la recherche de l'homme du jour. Trowa, lui, fit une brève halte dans la pièce qui lui avait été attribuée pour son séjour à Sank, puis se dirigea sans hésiter vers la chambre de Relena...

Devant la porte, le châtain se composa une expression neutre. Il espérait que Quatre avait vidé les lieux mais si ce n'était pas le cas, il se servirait de Heero comme excuse pour le faire sortir. Savoir le blond proche de la jeune femme lui était insupportable. Il était déjà pénible de la voir se marier avec un autre que lui...   
Veillant à ce que son visage ne trahisse pas ses pensées, Trowa frappa à la porte et entra comme la voix de Relena l'y autorisait.  
A sa grande satisfaction, la princesse était seule.  
- Trowa ! Re-bonjour ! l'accueillit avec joie Relena, se détournant de la glace après avoir vérifié une énième fois qu'elle ne s'était pas décoiffée. Tu es venu me soutenir moralement ? demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.  
Le jeune homme retint une grimace et s'approcha d'elle.  
- Non, je suis simplement venu t'offrir ceci ; je l'avais laissé dans ma chambre tout à l'heure...  
- Oh ! une branche de myrte ! s'exclama-t-elle avec ravissement tout en inspirant la délicieuse odeur qui se dégageait des petites fleurs blanches. Comment savais-tu que j'adore ces fleurs ?  
Trowa sourit ostensiblement.  
- Je l'ignorais, mentit-il, ce sont mes fleurs préférées.  
- Vraiment ? Quel heureux hasard ! Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les fleurs, Trowa.  
- J'aime les fleurs, oui, dit-il, les yeux brillant de voir Relena sentir de nouveau son présent. Dans le langage des fleurs, le myrte symbolise l'amour... expliqua-t-il, son regard s'intensifiant.  
_Et plus précisément "tout amour"_, ajouta-t-il mentalement.  
- ... et c'est un grand jour, aujourd'hui. Car tu aimes Heero, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui ! Oh je suis si heureuse, Trowa, je voudrais serrer le monde entier dans mes bras !  
Trowa se détourna un instant, la mine assombrie, songeant avec jalousie combien il voudrait être le seul à avoir ce privilège. Son regard vert tomba alors sur un somptueux bouquet de roses et de pavots mêlés.  
_Des roses et des pavots ensemble, "perte de la personne aimée"..._  
Le jeune homme fronça encore d'avantage les sourcils en examinant de plus près le bouquet.  
- Est-ce une branche de sycomore ? demanda-t-il, s'efforçant de conserver un ton neutre malgré la fureur qu'il sentait monter en lui.  
_Du sycomore... "J'aspire à posséder votre coeur"..._  
- Oh, je ne sais pas, je ne m'y connais pas aussi bien que toi ! Mais ce bouquet est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Très, répondit-il un peu sèchement. Qui te l'a offert ? poursuivit-il d'un ton plus neutre.  
- Quatre, dit-elle sans voir que Trowa serra les poings à la mention de ce nom. Il est passé me voir tout à l'heure. Vous vous êtes ratés de peu.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, nous allons nous revoir...  
_... et bien assez tôt..._  
- Au fait, Duo est arrivé !  
- Je sais, nous l'avons croisé avec Wu Fei.  
Relena sourit.  
- Relena... Je vais te laisser finir de te préparer.  
- Oh, très bien... Merci d'être repassé, je me sens tellement nerveuse !  
- ... Il n'y a aucune raison, tout se passera très bien.  
- Oui, Dorothy ne cesse de me le répéter. La pauvre, je dois l'épuiser !  
- Mais non, je suis sûr qu'elle est ravie d'être près de toi. ... Je dois y aller à présent.  
Il se pencha vers elle et lui prit les mains avant de déposer un baiser appuyé sur sa joue. Reculant sans la lâcher, il l'admira un instant puis planta son regard intense dans ses yeux bleus.  
- Tu es très belle, Relena.  
La princesse rougit aussitôt et sentit les larmes poindre à ses paupières. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait aujourd'hui à être aussi sensible au moindre compliment ?  
- Merci... C'est la robe...  
- Non, c'est toi. ... Je te laisse, dit-il avant que Relena n'ait le temps d'ajouter quelque chose.  
Il quitta rapidement la pièce et referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Il devait mieux se contrôler, sinon Relena risquerait de se douter de quelque chose. Mais elle était si belle, si parfaite, surtout lorsqu'elle vous regardait avec tant d'innocence et de confiance dans ses beaux yeux.  
Agacé, Trowa secoua la tête et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était de risquer de croiser Quatre.  
Ou Heero.

*******

Duo ne perdit pas de temps en spéculations et se fit directement indiquer où se trouvait l'atelier de Heero. Le jeune homme avait en effet développé après la guerre une passion pour la forge. Aussi surprenant que cela pouvait sembler au premier abord de la part de Heero, Duo comprenait bien ce qu'il ressentait. Le Japonais avait eu une enfance, une vie difficile, faite de combats incessants. Travailler le fer lui fournissait un exutoire, occupant à la fois les muscles et l'esprit. En définitive, c'était parfait pour Heero, et Duo était heureux que son ami se soit découvert une passion pour quelque chose. Lui-même ne supportait pas l'inactivité, alors oui, il comprenait. En forgeant, Heero pouvait oublier. Duo espérait seulement que Relena lui permettrait aussi de soigner ses blessures ; il savait combien la dernière bataille l'avait laissé amer. Mais bientôt, ils fonderaient une famille...  
Quelque part, Duo les enviait un peu.

Le châtain sut qu'il avait vu juste lorsque le bruit du marteau sur l'enclume se fit entendre, l'aiguillant sans plus de doute possible dans la bonne direction. Arrivé à la porte de l'atelier, Duo marqua un temps d'arrêt et observa celui qui, aux fils des combats, était devenu son meilleur et plus proche ami.  
Heero portait un simple pantalon ample, en parti recouvert sur le devant par un épais tablier de cuir qui lui laissait les bras, les épaules et le dos dénudés. La chaleur du feu et l'effort le faisaient fortement transpirer, au point que ses cheveux habituellement ébouriffés étaient plaqués par la sueur. Duo laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres en voyant avec quelle concentration Heero martelait le métal chauffé à blanc. Le bruit qu'il produisait était tel que le jeune homme ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver.  
Consultant sa montre, l'Américain jugea qu'il était temps pour Heero d'aller se préparer. D'autant qu'il aurait largement besoin d'une douche !   
- Hee-chan ! appela d'une voix forte Duo pour couvrir le bruit ambiant.  
Le Japonais abaissa son marteau sans achever son geste et se retourna. Un sourire vint illuminer son visage lorsqu'il vit qui l'avait interrompu.  
- Duo...  
Heero éteignit la forge et s'essuya sommairement avec une serviette prévue à cet effet, avant de se diriger vers Duo en boitillant. Arrivé à la hauteur de son témoin, le jeune homme brun le serra dans ses bras, et Duo rendit l'accolade, peu soucieux d'être sali ou quoique ce soit. Les démonstrations d'affection de Heero étaient trop rares pour qu'on ne les chérisse pas.  
Les deux jeunes gens restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre un petit moment avant que Heero ne finisse par s'écarter, sans pour autant totalement rompre le contact physique. Tenant Duo à bout de bras par les épaules, et transférant une petite partie de son poids sur lui, il sourit de nouveau avec bonheur. Il n'avait pas revu Duo en personne depuis presque un an.  
- Duo...  
L'Américain lui renvoya un sourire radieux en lui ébouriffant les cheveux d'une main, stabilisant le Japonais par l'autre, posée sur sa taille.  
- Hey... Devine qui se marie aujourd'hui ? Et avant que tu n'me poses la question, oui, j'ai les alliances.  
Heero leva brièvement les yeux au ciel.  
- Baka, murmura-t-il. Allons dehors, il fait trop chaud ici.  
Duo acquiesça et suivit Heero à petite distance, prêt à le rattraper en cas de besoin.  
Les deux amis s'assirent sur une étendue d'herbe non loin de là.  
- Alors, tu m'expliques ce que tu fais là au lieu d'être en train de te faire beau ? commença l'Américain sans préambule.  
- Je... J'avais besoin d'être au calme...  
- ... Comment va ton genou ?  
- Ça va, répondit le futur marié en se massant sans y prendre garde le genou droit. Il devrait tenir le coup jusqu'à ce soir...  
Duo ne répondit rien sur le moment, ayant décelé la désormais habituelle pointe d'amertume dans la voix de son ami.  
Si les deux guerres consécutives les avaient tous marqués psychologiquement, ils s'en étaient plutôt bien sortis, physiquement parlant. Tous ; sauf Heero. Lors de la dernière bataille, il avait repoussé trop loin les limites de son Gundam et de sa propre résistance. Le chemin qu'il avait parcouru pour atteindre le complexe où était retenue Relena avait aggravé ses blessures. Il avait "tué" Mariemaia Khushrenada pour ne plus laisser qu'une petite fille effrayée par la vie, et il en avait payé le prix. Son genou brisé n'avait pu en supporter d'avantage, et il s'était écroulé dans les bras de Relena. Malheureusement, les médecins n'avaient pas pu réparer complètement les dégâts et depuis, Heero boitait, sans espoir de recouvrer un jour toutes ses facultés. Duo savait que cette irrémédiable blessure avait porté un grand coup à l'estime déjà basse que le Japonais se portait...  
Duo décida de faire dériver la conversation.  
- Combien de personnes ont été invitées au juste ?  
- Relena a réduit au maximum pour la cérémonie elle-même, mais il reste le cocktail qui suit. Tous les partisans de la paix et les dirigeants de la Sphère terrestre et coloniale vont y assister. ... Je suis vraiment obligé d'être là, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je le crains, oui, ricana légèrement Duo, mais nous autres pilotes aussi.  
- Bien, parce que j'aurais refusé de supporter ce calvaire tout seul !  
- Mais c'est _ton_ mariage, Heero.  
- Justement, ça ne concerne pas ces gens-là.  
- Heero, tu sais bien que Lena...  
- Je sais, coupa-t-il, je sais...  
Duo étudia avec plus d'attention l'expression de son ami.  
- Heero... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu devrais être heureux, non ?  
- ...  
- Raconte-moi...  
- ... C'est... c'est juste que... Laisse tomber...  
- Hee-chan, tu sais très bien que je ne _vais pas_ laisser tomber, et qu'en plus on a pas beaucoup de temps, alors crache-moi le morceau vite fait, s'il te plaît !  
Heero eut l'ombre d'un sourire, qui disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu, mais conserva le silence. La mine grise, il joua nerveusement avec l'herbe, arrachant sans pitié les brins verts et odorants.  
- Tu sais... c'est normal d'avoir des doutes, tenta Duo pour l'amadouer, c'est un jour très important dans ta vie, mais y faut pas que ça t'effraie ! Après tout, tu aimes Relena, non ?  
- Tu sais bien que oui.  
- Oublie un instant aujourd'hui et tout, et souviens-toi juste du jour où vous avez décidé de vous marier. A ce moment précis, tu étais heureux, non ?  
- ... Oui.  
- C'est ce sentiment-là qui compte, Heero, parce qu'il va durer toute ta vie. A ce moment-là, c'est ton coeur qui parlait.   
- Hm... émit le jeune homme brun, semblant peu convaincu.  
- Heero... Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda doucement Duo en passant son bras autour des épaules de Heero pour le tenir contre lui.  
- Je... je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que... ...  
- Que ?  
- Que Relena pourrait, devrait se trouver quelqu'un de mieux. Elle mérite mieux que... que moi.  
Duo refusa d'en écouter d'avantage.  
- Je t'interdis de dire une chose pareille, tu m'entends ? l'interrompit-il en lui emprisonnant le visage entre les mains pour le forcer à croiser son regard. Ecoute-moi bien, Heero, tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Tu entends ? Exceptionnel. Et je ne te laisserai pas en douter, parce que tu mérites d'être heureux, Heero. Parce que si toi, tu ne l'es pas, alors aucun d'entre nous, personne, tu m'entends ? personne n'a le droit de l'être ! Tu mérites Relena, vous vous méritez l'un l'autre, vous vous êtes gagnés, merde ! Alors je t'interdis de penser que t'es pas digne d'elle, parce que c'est faux, Heero ! C'est complètement et archiment faux !  
- Duo... ne pleure pas...  
- Je pleure pas, je pleure jamais !  
- Je suis désolé...  
- T'es vraiment une tête de con, tu sais ?  
- Hm, répondit Heero, un semblant de sourire aux lèvres. Mais regarde-moi, Duo, reprit-il, à nouveau plus sombre. Je ne peux même plus me tenir debout sans m'écrouler, je...  
- Et tu crois vraiment que ça compte à ses yeux ? Tu le penses vraiment ? Relena t'aime, Heero, elle _t'aime_ ! J'ai été la voir, et je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi heureuse qu'aujourd'hui ! Et si tu penses que... que ça, s'énerva-t-il en désignant le genou meurtri d'un geste rageur, change quelque chose à ses yeux, alors t'es vraiment plus qu'une tête de con ! T'es un baka !  
Heero sourit légèrement, d'un sourire un peu plus sincère que les précédents.  
- ... Tu l'as vue ?  
- Oui.  
- ... Comment est-elle ?  
- Rayonnante : elle t'épouse aujourd'hui.  
- ... Oui...  
- Vous vous aimez, Heero. Rien d'autre n'a d'importance, okay ? Hey ! Tu m'as quand même pas fait venir pour rien de L2 juste parce que t'as un coup de blues, hein ? Sans compter que Hilde va m'arracher la tête si je lui ramène pas les images de votre mariage dans les moindres détails ! Tu vas quand même pas laisser faire ça, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je suppose que non... Encore que...  
- Je te hais.  
Heero sourit franchement cette fois.  
- Alors... c'est bon ? Ça va mieux ?  
- Oui. Je suis désolé pour tout ça.  
- C'est rien, Hee-chan, c'est pas grave, murmura Duo en le resserrant brièvement contre lui. Promets-moi de toujours te confier à moi si ça va pas, okay ? Je vis peut-être loin mais je serai toujours là pour toi, okay ?  
- Okay.  
- Bon... alors... on te marie ?  
- Oui. Relena m'attend...  
- Elle trépigne, tu veux dire ! Allez, tu vas commencer par prendre une boooonne douche, énuméra Duo en plissant le nez d'un air comique tout en aidant Heero à se relever, et puis tu vas t'habiller, et essayer de faire quelque chose pour tes cheveux, et puis...  
- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, mes cheveux ?  
- Ça fait débraillé.  
- ... C'est toi qui dit ça ?  
- Rappelle-moi lequel de nous deux est en smoking, là ?  
- Et ta cravate...?  
- Oups. Fais-moi penser à m'étrangler avec juste avant que ça commence.  
- Compte sur moi.  
- Merci, tu es trop bon... Allez, grouille-toi un peu sinon on va encore croire que c'est d'ma faute !  
- ... Duo...?  
- Yep ?  
- Merci.  
Duo regarda un instant Heero dans les yeux, puis sourit.  
- Je t'en prie.

****** 

- Mes chers amis, nous sommes réunis ici et en ce jour pour célébrer l'amour et l'union de cet homme et de cette femme par les liens sacrés du mariage...

  
( à suivre)

*******

m77, regard incrédule : mais... qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?  
Lecteur : bin... je lis...  
m77 : nooooon ? Sérieux ? C'est vrai ? Mais... c'est une fic strictement hétéro hein, ça ne *va pas* tourner en yaoi plus tard ! ... Hey ! Mais revenez ! Revenez !!  
Duo : Trop tard, l'est parti... Hum, tu sais que j'ai rien contre Rel', mais bon... T'étais vraiment obligée d'écrire cette fic ?  
m77 : bin... vi, l'idée me plaisait bien. Hee-chan va morfler un max, Trowa et Quatre vont être des salopards somptueux, bref... je devrais me régaler quoi !  
Heero : mais pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe ?  
m77 : t'es kawaii quand tu souffres... ^^  
Heero : mouais...  
m77 : si si, je t'assure. Personne ne me contredira là-dessus ! ^^  
Relena : je ne veux pas que tu écrives cette fic.  
m77 : mais je te maque avec Heero ! Je te *marie* avec Heero ! C'est ton rêve qui devient réalité, non ?  
Relena : je sais ce qui se passe ensuite, je connais le conte mythologique d'origine.  
m77 : ah. Alors, là, oui, forcément...   
Quatre : moi j'aime bien ; ça va être reposant d'être enfin autre chose qu'un pauvre "choupi kawaii" ! Enfin je vais être moi-même !  
Trowa : ouais ! Dark side power !  
m77 : z'êtes sûrs de pas être un peu OOC là ? Ou sous system zero ?  
Wu Fei : je sens que cette fic va être pleine d'injustices.  
m77 : je ne te le fais pas dire ! MOUHAHAHAHAHA !  
Heero : Duo, je n'ai même plus la force. Dis-le pour moi teu plaît.  
Duo & Relena : OMAE O KOROSU !


	3. Chapitre 1

Titre : One last love song for you, chapitre 1.  
Base : Gundam Wing + contes et légendes mythologiques.  
Auteur : Meanne77  
E-mail : meanne77@noos.fr  
Couples : Vous avez lu le prologue et vous devez à présent savoir que c'est du Rx1xR (clin d'oeil à Shakes, lol), du 3+R et 4+R (avec du 2+H en backgroung, apparemment...). Je pense aussi que vous devriez avoir reconnu qui de Quatre ou Trowa est Mars, et qui est Apollon. Non ? Allons, c'est é-vi-dent !! *mdr*  
Genre : Participation à un concours (j'ai bon espoir de finir à temps) : cross-over entre un conte/mythe et une série au choix... Bastardisation de 03 et 04, mais c'est pas moi, c'est le mythe ! Et pis ça leur va bien, lol. OOC, donc...  
  
Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, pas plus les perso que les grandes lignes de l'histoire. Quoique pour l'histoire, allez me chercher le nom de celui qui l'a inventée, pour voir ! :p 

Notes : Le personnage de 'Vénus/Aphrodite' a dû être pas mal adapté pour coller à la personnalité de Relena (je pouvais quand même difficilement la faire épouser Heero *de force* !! *imagine Zechs en Jupiter qui impose le mariage* mdrrrrrr !).  
Certaines choses ont aussi été modifiées, mais on a le droit, c'est dans les règles, lol.

Archives : (remplacez les - par des /)  
* In Love With Death : http:--2x1forever.free.fr  
* FFNET : http:--www.fanfiction.net-profile.php?userid=269796  
* Autres : http:--gundamwingua.free.fr ; http:--site.voila.fr-tenebrae_inferi-index.html ; http:--www.nezumineko.fr.st ; http:--site.voila.fr-lacaverneauxmangas ; http:--anya.fantasy.free.fr.

REVIEWS : Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont écrit ou laissé un mot pour cette fic ; je dois dire que je suis très agréablement surprise sur ce coup là ! J'espère que la suite va continuer à vous plaire.   
Petit message plus perso pour Lyrashin : ta review tombait à pic, je me demandais justement si je devais écrire un petit passage sur le sujet ou pas. Du coup, bin je l'ai fait, en l'intégrant dans la scène d'ouverture du chapitre 2. Un peu de patience, donc ! ^^

  
One last love song for you  
Chapitre un 

_A.C.198-200._

Relena ouvrit en grand les portes-fenêtres et inspira fortement l'air frais qui s'engouffra dans la pièce saturée. Elle s'appuya contre la rambarde du balcon et ferma les yeux, savourant cette pause bien méritée. Elle aimait son travail ; aussi harassant était-il de jongler entre les intérêts économiques des uns et la susceptibilité des autres, elle adorait oeuvrer pour la paix. Et le challenge était de taille ; mais elle se sentait prête à relever le défi. Et puis, elle n'était pas seule. Nombreux étaient ceux qui s'investissaient dans la tâche, même s'il fallait fréquemment user de diplomatie et jouer les tampons entre les différents protagonistes. Heureusement que Quatre était souvent là pour la seconder ! Le jeune homme blond était véritablement doué pour aplanir les tensions. Pas étonnant qu'il soit naturellement devenu le leader des pilotes de Gundam vers la fin de la guerre...   
Relena secoua la tête pour chasser ces mauvais souvenirs de ses pensées. A présent, elle ne voulait penser qu'à la paix et à la manière de la construire et de la préserver. Ce n'était pas facile, mais tant qu'Heero serait à ses côtés, elle se sentirait capable de porter la Terre et les colonies à bout de bras !  
Mais pour l'instant, elle avait besoin de faire une pause. Elle épluchait des rapports depuis tôt ce matin et _ elle consulta l'horloge murale _ oui, elle avait encore sauté le déjeuner. La seule chose qui la consolait, c'était que Heero ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher, puisqu'il faisait exactement la même chose lorsqu'il était dans son atelier.  
Relena soupira et se frotta les yeux.  
Allez, ils avaient tous les deux besoin de s'aérer un peu l'esprit...

L'héritière de Sank descendit au rez-de-chaussée puis traversa divers jardins, s'éloignant sensiblement de la résidence.   
Heero s'était installé loin dans la propriété, pour ne déranger personne par le bruit, disait-il.  
_Pour être plus tranquille, oui !_ songea avec amusement et tendresse Relena tout en s'approchant de l'antre de son mari. Elle comprenait et respectait ce besoin qu'avait Heero d'être parfois seul avec lui-même, même si elle ne pouvait que regretter qu'il s'isolât aussi souvent. Mais cette fois, c'était elle qui ne pouvait rien lui reprocher, puisqu'elle avait elle-même peu d'instants de liberté. La paix était encore récente, et trop fragile, mais petit à petit les choses se calmeraient et ils auraient plus de temps pour eux.  
Relena savait qu'Heero comprenait.

La jeune femme fut accueillie par les désormais traditionnels coups de marteau, même s'il lui sembla qu'ils sonnaient différemment. Elle sut pourquoi en pénétrant dans l'atelier. Heero ne frappait pas contre l'enclume mais martelait avec réflexion un... une sorte de structure métallique.  
Profitant que son mari s'interrompit pour réfléchir s'il devait ou non donner un nouveau coup, elle s'approcha de lui.  
- Chéri...  
Heero tourna la tête, le sourire déjà aux lèvres. Il avait reconnu son pas.  
Le Japonais posa ses outils et se nettoya sommairement.   
Se mettant légèrement sur la pointe des pieds, Relena déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Si elle devait reconnaître au moins un avantage à la ferronnerie, c'était que cela rendait Heero heureux.   
Elle aimait, lorsqu'Heero était heureux.  
- Que fais-tu ? demanda-t-elle en lui souriant.  
- Tu n'es pas censée le voir, ce n'est pas fini... C'est pour ton anniversaire.  
- Oh... Tu veux dire... ça ? demanda-t-elle prudemment en désignant l'assemblage métallique.  
Des fleurs lui auraient suffit...  
- C'est loin d'être terminé.  
- Oh. Et, c'est... hum, ça représente... ra quoi ?  
- Toi.  
- Pardon ?  
- C'est ainsi que je te vois.  
Relena étudia de nouveau avec attention la sculpture, puisque c'en était probablement une, et se demanda un instant comment elle devait le prendre.  
Heero dut sentir sa réticence car il reprit la parole.  
- Ne t'arrête pas à l'apparence première, koi-chan. La structure principale est en platine, expliqua-t-il. Le platine est un métal précieux, bien plus que l'or. Il est bien plus résistant et peut traverser les siècles en demeurant intact. Il n'existe que peu de choses capables de l'altérer, et le temps n'en fait pas partie. Ici, poursuivit-il en désignant la région centrale de la sculpture, j'ai allié le platine avec du palladium, pour l'éclaircir. Et là, continua-t-il en montrant la zone supérieure, c'est du laiton. Le laiton est nettement plus résistant que le cuivre dont il est composé, parce qu'il est allié au zinc. On obtient aussi ainsi des reflets dorés. Je trouve ça plus joli... fit-il en effleurant du bouts des doigts la chevelure de Relena. Le cuivre est difficile à extraire à l'état natif de toute façon, c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai utilisé du bronze ici, ajouta-t-il en désignant la partie qui devait correspondre à la zone 'cardiaque' de la sculpture. Tu sais, le bronze possède une particularité intéressante. Lorsqu'on le fait rougir au feu et qu'on le refroidit ensuite brutalement en le plongeant dans de l'eau froide, il ne devient pas dur et cassant comme l'acier mais au contraire beaucoup plus ductile. Ça veut dire qu'on peut le marteler pour lui donner la forme que l'on veut. Et si ensuite on le chauffe de nouveau au rouge et qu'on le laisse refroidir lentement, il retrouve sa dureté première et redevient aussi résistant qu'avant son modelage. C'est exactement toi. Tu as été portée au rouge et modelée mais tu as toujours su conserver ta force. ... Je n'ai pas encore fait les ailes, acheva-t-il en se tournant vers Relena, mais elles seront en gundamium.  
- ... Oh... parvint-elle à dire au bout d'un moment de silence, ayant du mal à recouvrer un semblant de voix. Oh... c'est... Merci, finit-elle par dire en lui retournant son regard. Je suis sûre que ce sera magnifique.   
Heero lui sourit, de ce léger sourire qui indiquait qu'il était gêné, sa façon à lui de rougir.  
- Tu es un artiste, Heero, murmura-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui et en lui prenant doucement la main pour l'appliquer contre sa joue. Tu as des mains d'artiste, continua-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur le bout de ses doigts. Et tu es aussi un peu poète, à ta manière, ajouta-t-elle, un brin de taquinerie dans la voix en relevant les yeux pour les planter dans ses siens, avant de lui sourire avec amour.   
- Duo dit que mes discours font peur, répondit-il avec auto-dérision. [1]  
- Il est sans doute jaloux, répliqua-t-elle pour plaisanter. Accepterais-tu de délaisser un instant ton atelier pour te promener un peu avec moi ?  
Heero eut une brève hésitation. Son genou ne lui permettait pas de marcher de la sorte, pas sans menacer de le lâcher à chaque instant en tout cas, et il haïssait lorsque cela lui arrivait, surtout en présence de Relena. Jamais jusqu'ici elle ne l'avait regardé avec pitié, mais il savait que si ça devait arriver un jour, il ne le supporterait pas.   
Son genou le tiraillait aujourd'hui, et il avait déjà manqué de perdre l'équilibre deux fois dans la journée. Mais il savait aussi que se promener avec Relena revenait souvent à simplement s'asseoir sur un banc et profiter de la présence de l'autre.  
Il acquiesça.  
- Donne-moi quelques instants, je vais me rafraîchir... dit-il en lui caressant la joue avant de se diriger vers le lavabo situé un peu plus loin de là.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, il la rejoignit à l'extérieur, et elle passa immédiatement son bras sous le sien, le guidant à un rythme qu'elle connaissait à présent par coeur vers une allée bordée de plantes pas encore en fleur. Une légère brise se leva, faisant s'envoler ses cheveux blonds, et Heero admira l'effet vivant qu'ils prirent alors, se demandant s'il pourrait rendre cet effet et avec quel métal.  
- Alors... fit-elle gaiement, tu penses finir mon cadeau pour mon anniversaire ?  
- Hai. Duo m'a promis de me procurer suffisamment de gundamium pour que je puisse finir à temps.  
Elle sourit.  
- Je pensais que les transactions de gundamium étaient surveillées de près ?  
Heero eut l'ombre d'un sourire.  
- Nous avons un piston chez les Preventers.  
- Je ne veux pas savoir avec quoi tu as acheté la complicité de Wu Fei !  
Le sourire d'Heero s'accentua mais il conserva le silence.  
- Mais... tu sais... reprit-elle après un moment en repensant à la sculpture qui la représentait à ses yeux, je ne suis pas un ange...  
- Je sais. Toi, tu existes ; tu es réelle. Tu n'es pas un ange, mais tu as des ailes.  
A nouveau prise par l'émotion, Relena se contenta de donner une pression sur l'avant-bras d'Heero. Il pouvait être si... si...!

Les époux se promenèrent quelques minutes avant que Relena se sente un infime déséquilibre dans la démarche d'Heero.  
- Et si on s'asseyait ? proposa-t-elle en désignant du doigt un banc non loin d'eux.  
Elle le guida jusque là et ils s'assirent l'un près de l'autre. Leurs mains jointes et les doigts mêlés, Relena laissa aller sa tête contre l'épaule d'Heero.  
Ils parlèrent un peu.

*******

Relena releva la tête en entendant brusquement les 'toc toc' à la porte. Depuis combien de temps l'on frappait de la sorte sans qu'elle l'entende ?  
- Entrez !  
La porte s'ouvrit doucement, un peu comme si le visiteur vérifiait qu'il n'y avait personne dans la pièce, puis une tête blonde fit son apparition.   
En la voyant assise à son bureau, Quatre se redressa de toute sa hauteur et lui adressa un plaisant sourire.  
- Relena... je crains de te déranger. Tu travailles tard...  
- Oui, la réunion de demain risque d'être capitale pour l'avenir et je n'ai pas encore fini de revoir tous les...  
- Tu travailles trop, la sermonna-t-il gentiment. Je suis venu t'offrir un petit moment de détente. Du vin ? proposa-t-il alors avec un sourire élargi, faisant apparaître de derrière son dos une bouteille accompagnée de deux verres, comme par magie.  
- Je ne sais pas si c'est très raisonnable... sourit-elle, un brin amusée par la distraction.  
Quatre prit le sourire comme une réelle invitation à entrer et se dirigea d'un pas enjoué vers le bureau.  
- Un petit verre ne pourra jamais faire de mal. Laisse-toi tenter...  
Relena étouffa un petit rire.  
- Soit, va pour un verre alors.  
Quatre s'assit sur le bureau et ouvrit la bouteille. Il versa élégamment le vin dans un verre, qu'il tendit à Relena, avant de se servir lui-même.  
- C'est une bonne bouteille, fit remarquer la jeune femme, ayant lu la provenance et l'année.  
- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que je te proposerais quelque chose de médiocre, n'est-ce pas ? Tu mérites ce qu'il y a de mieux.  
Quatre porta rapidement son verre à son nez, et prit une brève inspiration, pendant que Relena, qui avait déjà effectué cette étape, admira pendant un instant la robe à l'aide d'une des feuilles qu'elle étudiait quelques minutes plus tôt. La couleur rouge était belle et limpide, le vin promettait d'être savoureux.  
Tous d'eux exercèrent ensuite un mouvement rotatoire et souple du poignet pour aérer le liquide carmin, et seulement après avoir apprécié tous les arômes qui se dégageaient, goûtèrent-ils le vin.  
Il y eu un moment de silence appréciatif de part et d'autre.  
- Il est vraiment excellent, finit par commenter Relena, tous ses sens réveillés. Je me sentirais presque coupable.  
- Il ne faut pas, répondit Quatre, moins enivré par le contenu de son verre que par la vision qui se présentait sous les yeux.  
Les cheveux de Relena paraissaient moins blonds à cause du manque de lumière, mais pas moins lumineux. La soirée étant déjà bien avancée et ses yeux bleus prenaient une coloration foncée que Quatre ne se lasserait jamais d'admirer. Des reflets rouges provenant du vin se promenaient sur son visage pale. La grâce avec laquelle elle portait le vin à sa bouche, par petites gorgées, était presque insupportable de beauté. Relena était trop parfaite, trop parfaite pour être avec quelqu'un d'autre que _lui_.  
- Tu possèdes une excellente cave, en tout cas, reprit-elle, ayant un instant fermé les yeux pour mieux apprécier tout ce que le grand cru avait à lui offrir. Tu caches d'autres merveilles comme celle-ci ?  
- Des monts et merveilles, oui, répondit-il, ne parlant pas que de vin. J'avais pensé que tu pourrais avoir besoin de décompresser un peu...  
- Je te remercie, c'était une gentille attention de ta part, et oui, je crois que j'en avais besoin, sourit-elle.  
- Je te sers un autre verre ?  
- Non, merci ; cette fois, ce ne serait _vraiment pas_ raisonnable. Et je me sens fatiguée tout à coup. Tu as raison, je travaille trop. Je pense que je vais aller me coucher. Et puis je crois qu'Heero est incapable de dormir tant qu'il ne s'est pas assuré que je suis en sécurité à ses côtés...  
Elle eut un sourire rêveur, un sourire amoureux.  
- ... alors je crois que je vais aller rassurer mon mari.  
Quatre réussi à faire bonne figure, si bien que Relena ne remarqua pas que sa main s'était légèrement crispée sur son verre.  
- Est-ce que ça t'ennuie si j'emporte la bouteille ? Heero doit absolument goûter cette petite merveille.  
- ... Je t'en prie, tout le plaisir est pour moi.  
Relena lui adressa un sourire de remerciement amical, bien qu'un peu assoupi.  
- J'y vais alors. Bonne nuit, et à demain.  
- Oui. A demain. Dors... mez bien.  
- Toi aussi. A demain.  
Relena quitta la pièce avec la bouteille de vin. Elle ne se donna pas la peine de s'encombrer d'un verre propre, Heero et elle dégusteraient le vin dans le sien.  
Elle fut rapidement trop loin pour entendre le bruit de verre brisé qui ricocha au travers de son bureau...

*******

Relena était au téléphone lorsque l'on frappa à sa porte. Interrompant momentanément sa conversation, elle autorisation l'intrus à entrer et remplaça son expression absorbée par un sourire ravi en reconnaissant Trowa.  
Lui faisant signe de s'asseoir, elle écourta l'appel téléphonique pour pouvoir le saluer comme il se doit.  
- Trowa ! Que nous vaut le plaisir ?  
- L'hiver est la saison creuse pour le cirque, j'en profite pour rendre visite à mes amis.  
- Tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici. Heero sera content d'apprendre que tu es là. A moins que tu ne sois déjà passé le voir ?  
- Non, je viens d'arriver. J'irai le saluer plus tard. Comment vas-tu, toi ?  
- Oh, ça va. Le congrès sur les New types m'a épuisée mais ça en valait la peine. J'ai l'impression de progresser un peu plus chaque jour.  
- Et avec Heero, tout va bien ?  
- Oui, bien sûr...  
_Pourquoi demande-t-il ça ?_  
- Tant mieux alors, répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire criant de sincérité. Je ne voudrais pas que tu t'épuises à la tâche.  
Relena eut un vague rire en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.  
- C'est une coalition, vous vous êtes lignés contre moi ou quoi ?  
- Heero ne cesse de te le répéter ?  
- Heero, et Milliardo, et Quatre...  
- Quatre ?  
La princesse acquiesça.  
- Nous nous voyons régulièrement. La Winner Corp. est d'un grand soutien, mais la famille Winner l'a toujours été... En fait, la seule à ne pas me reprocher de trop travailler, c'est Dorothy ! Elle, ce serait plutôt le contraire, rit-elle.  
Trowa sourit poliment. Ils s'éloignaient du réel but de sa visite.  
- Que dirais-tu d'aller manger un morceau ? Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps, et je meurs de faim.  
- Oh, je te remercie mais j'ai déjà mangé sur le pouce, et j'ai encore des dossiers à étudier. Mais reste pour le dîner de ce soir ! Quatre sera là justement, ce sera l'occasion de tous nous revoir et de discuter un peu.  
Trowa se mordit discrètement la langue. Autant que possible, il préférait éviter de croiser le blond mais... comment refuser sans paraître suspect ?  
- Avec plaisir.  
- Formidable ! Je suis sûre que ça leur fera très plaisir de te revoir ! A moi aussi, bien sûr.  
Trowa sourit légèrement, pour donner le change.  
- Heero doit être dans son atelier, il y passe ses journées, même en hiver... mentionna Relena, ce que le châtain prit comme une invitation polie à la laisser à présent.  
Il n'insista pas.  
- Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps alors... A ce soir.  
- Vois avec l'intendant pour qu'il fasse le nécessaire pour ton séjour ici. Combien de temps penses-tu rester ?  
- Je n'ai pas encore décidé. Quelques jours sans doute.  
Il se demandait depuis combien de temps Quatre était là et avec quelle fréquence il venait "leur" rendre visite...

Trowa prit congé rapidement et s'installa dans la chambre qui lui fut attribuée, celle habituelle. Il n'avait pas envie de voir Quatre mais il était encore plus hors de question de fuir devant lui.  
Des quatre autres pilotes, il était celui qui connaissait le mieux le jeune Arabe. Peut-être même le seul à le connaître réellement. Quatre avait une personnalité bien plus complexe qu'il ne pouvait le paraître au premier abord. Il n'était pas l'ange de bonté que sa blondeur et son visage ouvert laissaient penser. Quatre était un combattant hors pair, possédant une volonté, une détermination qui forçaient l'admiration. C'était sa force de caractère alliée à sa grande intelligence et à son sens de la diplomatie qui l'avaient naturellement amené à devenir leur leader pendant la guerre. Quatre parvenait toujours à ses fins. Mais il était hors de question de lui laisser Relena.  
Tôt ou tard, il était persuadé que l'un d'eux finirait par obtenir les faveurs de la princesse. Mais Quatre était trop impatient, trop passionné. Lui se montrerait plus subtil.  
Il ne laisserait pas Quatre gagner.

*******

Les valses étaient jouées depuis plusieurs heures et les couples virevoltaient dans un déluge de couleurs et de sons, au rythme des violons et des autres instruments qui rivalisaient de sonorités enchanteresses pour le plus grand plaisir des convives.  
L'été débutait à peine et les nuits déjà chaudes étaient souvent le théâtre de réceptions toutes plus somptueuses les unes que les autres. Bien sûr, c'était surtout l'occasion pour Relena de réunir dans un cadre plaisant et détendu ceux qui décidaient de l'avenir du monde et des colonies. Elle avait travaillé une bonne partie de la soirée, allant de l'un à l'autre, discutant ou complimentant ici et là, ajoutant parfois un mot sur la politique actuelle, mais toujours de façon qui semblait dite en passant, pour ne pas donner l'impression qu'ils étaient là pour autre chose que se divertir. Mais elle savait que pour tous, les débats qui auraient lieu dans les jours à venir n'étaient jamais très loin en arrière pensée.  
Mais finalement, elle en avait plus qu'assez de ne pas s'amuser à son propre bal.  
Elle voulait danser !

Parcourant la salle du regard, elle ne tarda pas à repérer Heero, assis bien entendu à l'écart. Un déplacement de foule lui apprit que Duo lui tenait compagnie. Elle n'en fut pas surprise ; le jeune homme natté avait toujours eu horreur de danser et était somme toute plus là en visite officieuse que pour faire acte de présence officiel. Au moins, grâce à lui, Heero devait malgré tout passer une bonne soirée. Elle savait que les deux jeunes gens se vouaient une profonde amitié, qu'elle enviait parfois, et que Duo seul était capable d'amener sur les lèvres d'Heero certains sourires. Mais la relation qu'elle avait avec son mari n'avait rien de comparable, et elle savait également qu'elle ne pourrait jamais tout à fait comprendre les liens qui s'étaient tissés entre les cinq pilotes. Relena était heureuse de savoir que sortis du carcan de la guerre, ils restaient proches les uns des autres. Preuve en était les visites fréquentes de Quatre et Trowa...  
La jeune Vice-ministre des Affaires étrangères se dirigea avec légèreté vers l'homme qu'elle aimait, armée de son plus beau sourire.  
- J'ignorais que les pilotes de Gundam aimaient autant se "planquer"... Auriez-vous peur que l'on vous invite à danser, messieurs ? fit-elle en arrivant, d'un ton moqueur.  
- N'est-ce pas aux hommes de faire ce genre de trucs, dans la bonne société ? répliqua du tac au tac le natté.  
- Lorsque les hommes se montrent lâches, il faut bien que les femmes prennent les choses en main... Monsieur Yuy, m'accorderez-vous cette danse ? demanda-t-elle en s'inclinant légèrement devant Heero, sa main droite gantée tendue vers lui.  
- Relena... commença-t-il d'un ton semi-menaçant.  
- Oh, s'il te plaît Heero, j'ai envie de danser !  
- Je ne peux pas danser, Relena.  
- Tu ne _veux_ pas, contra-t-elle.  
- Non, je ne _peux_ pas, s'obstina-t-il en se crispant sur son siège. Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas faire ce genre de choses, Lena, reprit-il avec plus de douceur, et une pointe de regret.  
- Nous irons doucement... proposa-t-elle sans réel espoir.  
- Relena...  
La jeune femme poussa un soupir déçu.   
- Très bien... Tant pis pour moi alors...  
- Si tu veux, je peux t'inviter, moi...  
Tous tournèrent la tête vers le nouveau venu.  
- ... si ça ne te dérange pas, Heero, bien entendu...  
- Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? Non, Quatre, je t'en prie. Au contraire, fais-la danser.  
- Si ça te convient, Relena ?  
- Euh, oui, bien sûr, répondit-elle après une brève hésitation avant de sourire aimablement. Allons nous faire tourner la tête !  
L'Arabe lui fit un baisemain, que la jeune femme prit pour une plaisanterie, puis il la mena sur la piste de danse.  
- Quatre en fait trop, se moqua gentiment Duo.  
- Hn. ... Il danse bien.  
- _Elle_ danse bien. Il ne fait que la mettre en valeur, nuance !  
- Hm...  
- Hee-chan... tu aurais dû danser avec elle. Elle en avait vraiment envie, tu sais ?  
- Je sais, mais moi je n'ai pas envie de m'étaler par terre devant tout le monde, et si je fais trois pas sur ce sol marbré, c'est ce qui arrivera. Et je ne crois pas que lui faire honte et l'humilier soit ce dont elle ait envie.  
- Heero, Relena ne... Bon sang mais tu recommences ! Je croyais qu'on avait déjà discuté de ça, Heero !  
- Et puis je n'aime pas danser.  
- Menteur. Je sais vraiment pas ce qui me retient de t'étrangler sur place, tu sais ?  
- Ça ferait désordre.  
- Ha ha ha, très drôle. Je suis sérieux, Heero.  
- Moi aussi.  
- C'est bien ce que je te reproche.  
- Regarde... Relena sourit. C'est l'important, non ?  
Duo poussa un soupir et laissa courir pour cette fois. De toute façon, Heero avait raison : l'engueuler dans les règles de l'art ferait désordre, et puis son ami était bien trop plongé dans la contemplation de la femme de sa vie pour réellement l'écouter, alors... Duo ferma les yeux et laissa son pied battre la mesure.   
- Excusez-moi... Vous dansez ?  
Duo rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il comprit que la question s'adressait à lui. Face à lui se tenait une jeune femme d'environ vingt ans, un sourire timide aux lèvres. L'Américain jeta un coup d'oeil de biais à Heero, qui contenait manifestement avec difficulté un sourire en coin.  
_Je hais ce type..._  
- Euh... commença la jeune femme d'un ton hésitant.  
- Oui, bien sûr, pardon. Va pour une danse alors, ça remplira mon quota pour la soirée...  
La jeune femme sourit, aux anges. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ce beau jeune homme accepterait !

Quatre fit valser et tournoyer Relena avec dextérité et grâce. Il comptait profiter de chaque seconde qui s'offrait à lui. Les occasions de véritablement _toucher_ Relena étaient trop rares, et en forçant à peine l'imagination, il pouvait presque croire qu'il la tenait dans ses bras.   
A cette distance, il pouvait aisément sentir son parfum et admirer sans retenue son beau visage, puisque lorsqu'on dansait, on devait regarder son partenaire dans les yeux.   
_Et quels yeux elle a_ ! songea-t-il, perdu dans des profondeurs océanes. _Comme j'aimerais pouvoir caresser ses cheveux... goûter ses lèvres. Ah, elle a un si joli sourire ! Je veux qu'elle me sourit comme elle sourit à Heero. Ce n'est pas juste. Pourquoi lui et pas moi ? Pourquoi lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ? Rien ! Alors qu'est-ce que j'ai de moins que lui ? ... Un jour, oui, un jour c'est à moi que tu feras ces sourires-là !   
_Quatre sourit avec charme, et fit valser Relena avec plus de détermination encore. 

Relena se laissait conduire par le jeune homme blond. Quatre était un excellent danseur.  
_Mais c'est avec toi que je voulais danser, Heero... ça a toujours été toi.  
_S'efforçant de ne pas laisser transparaître sa déception, elle adressa un sourire à Quatre, même si le coeur n'y était pas vraiment. Oh, elle appréciait beaucoup le jeune homme, c'était seulement que... et bien elle avait parfois l'impression qu'il la regardait étrangement. Mais elle se faisait probablement des idées.  
Ils en étaient à la moitié de leur danse lorsque Relena aperçut du coin de l'oeil une personne qu'elle avait cherchée à voir toute la soirée. Celle-ci semblait s'éloigner de la salle du bal et la jeune femme n'aurait su dire si c'était un simple tour pour prendre l'air ou un départ définitif.  
- Oh, Quatre, je suis désolée, je crains de devoir interrompre notre danse...  
Quatre resta interloqué pendant un court moment. Qu'avait-il fait ?  
- ... Il faut absolument que je parle à Monsieur Von Her Myes avant la réunion de demain.  
- Oh... je vois.  
Von Her Myes était un représentant important des satellites de L1.  
- Excuse-moi, fit-elle en quittant les bras de son cavalier.  
- Non, je t'en prie. Ce n'est que partie remise...  
- Hm ? émit-elle distraitement en surveillant que Von Her Myes ne s'éclipse pas sans elle. Oh, oui, bien sûr Quatre, répondit-elle d'un ton absent. Excuse-moi... ajouta-t-elle avec un vague salut de la tête avant de le planter au milieu de la piste de danse.  
Quatre dut faire appel à tout son sang froid pour conserver un sourire plaisant. 

L'ancien pilote de Sandrock chercha par la suite à approcher Relena mais celle-ci avait semble-t-il repris sa ronde de mondanités. Quatre refusait de se montrer paranoïaque et de croire que l'élue de son coeur l'évitait.   
La soirée touchait à sa fin lorsqu'il put enfin se retrouver seul à seule avec elle. La jeune femme se tenait près des boissons et étanchait sa soif avec un verre de punch.  
- Relena ? commença-t-il sans formalité.  
Mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de l'inviter à se joindre à lui, quelqu'un d'autre s'avança pour lui faire la même proposition.  
- Lena ?  
- Heero ! s'exclama-t-elle, un peu surprise de le voir là. Pour ce qu'elle en avait vu, son mari avait passé toute la soirée assis sur la même chaise.  
- Tu... veux danser ?  
- Oui ! Oh, oui, bien sûr ! Mais... je croyais que...  
- Et bien... hésita le Japonais en détournant légèrement le regard, c'est la dernière danse et... Duo a dit que je t'avais sûrement fait de la peine...  
- Oh, Heero, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé...  
- Non. Je veux dire... si tu veux danser... avec moi ?  
Relena sourit.  
- Toujours.  
Heero eut un sourire incertain, avant de tendre la main vers elle et de la guider en claudicant sur la piste.  
Quatre vida son verre d'un trait ; ils ne s'étaient même pas rendu compte qu'il était là ! Maudit Heero, et maudit Duo a toujours vouloir se mêler des affaires des autres ! Fulminant intérieurement, il fit le tour de la salle du regard et tomba en arrêt devant Trowa. Trowa qui le regardait et affichait un sourire discret et moqueur avant de détourner la tête, le sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres.  
Le verre de Quatre manqua d'éclater dans sa main.

Heero et Relena dansaient lentement. En réalité, ils faisaient surtout du surplace, mais Relena s'en moquait.  
Elle était dans les bras d'Heero.

  
( à suivre)

*******

m77 : la déclaration d'amour métallurgique d'Heero m'a donnée énormément de mal à écrire ! Je pensais pas que j'aurais autant de difficultés à trouver des info exploitables sur le métal ! -_- Mais au final, j'aime bien. C'est exactement le genre de truc que je voulais qu'il dise.  
Heero : hn. #¬_¬#  
m77 : y'a vraiment que toi pour parler d'amour en parlant de métal ! lol !  
Relena, yeux papillonnant, à Heero : je t'aime...  
m77 : ouais, euh... enfin bref ! J'aime bien la scène avec le vin entre Quatre et Relena aussi. ^^  
Quatre : nous appartenons au même monde, Lena. Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre !   
Relena : pff !  
m77 : *hem* ! Sinon, j'ai énormément de mal à naviguer entre le OOC/IC dans cette fic, surtout pour Quatre et Relena. C'est chaud ! ^^; Pour Quatre, je suis pas bien sûre d'être dans le ton qu'il faudrait, peut-être que j'exagère un peu son côté... enfant gâté, lol, mais bon... il était un peu comme ça avant de devenir pilote... Et puis, Apollon, dans le genre, l'est encore pire que Quatre ne l'était dans sa jeunesse ! ^^;  
Trowa : tout le monde croit qu'il a changé mais c'est faux. Moi, je le sais. Il a simplement vieilli. Ça le rend plus dangereux encore.  
m77 : ouais... Gare au Quatre ! lol ! Oh j'ai hâte d'en être au chapitre 3 ! ^^;

*******

[1] Petite référence personnelle à la fic "Another version of events", par Karan Seraph. Lisez ! lol !


	4. Chapitre 2

Titre : One last love song for you, chapitre 2.  
Base : Gundam Wing + contes et légendes mythologiques.  
Auteur : Meanne77  
E-mail : meanne77@noos.fr  
Couples : Vous devez à présent savoir que c'est du Rx1xR (clin d'oeil à Shakes, lol), du 3+R et 4+R (avec du 2xHx2 en backgroung, c'est officiel ;p). Si vous ne savez toujours pas qui de Quatre ou Trowa est Mars, ce chapitre vous fournira la réponse...  
Genre : Participation à un concours (j'y crois j'y crois) : cross-over entre un conte/mythe et une série au choix... Bastardisation de 03 et 04, mais c'est pas moi, c'est le mythe ! Et pis ça leur va bien, lol. OOC, donc...  
  
Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, pas plus les perso que les grandes lignes de l'histoire. Quoique pour l'histoire, allez me chercher le nom de celui qui l'a inventée, pour voir ! :p 

Archives : (remplacez les - par des /)  
* In Love With Death : http:--2x1forever.free.fr  
* FFNET : http:--www.fanfiction.net/~meanne77   
* Autres : http:--gundamwingua.free.fr ; http:--site.voila.fr/tenebrae_inferi/index.html ; http:--www.nezumineko.fr.st.

Et toujours un grand merci à ceux qui 'review'ent, ici ou ailleurs... ^^

  
One last love song for you  
Chapitre deux 

  
_A.C. 201-202_

_ Wu Fei ! Par ici ! Youhou, man !!  
Duo se trouvait dans le spacio-port de L2 et agitait les bras dans tous les sens, appelant et criant pour que son ami le repère dans la foule.  
- Wuuuffyyyyy !!  
Etrangement, le Chinois se mit à presser le pas et à peine quelques instants plus tard il se retrouva face au natté.  
- Wuffy ! s'exclama Duo en prenant un Chinois réticent dans ses bras.  
- Je ne suis pas sourd, Maxwell ! siffla ce dernier. Personne ne t'a jamais appris la discrétion ?  
- Pourquoi faire ? demanda l'Américain avec un sourire un peu trop innocent.  
Wu Fei soupira.  
- Ah, le voyage t'a épuisé je vois. Viens, je te ramène chez moi.  
- C'est toi qui m'épuises... Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter que tu m'héberges.  
- Et je ne t'aurais jamais permis de loger ailleurs ! Si vous venez sur L2, vous restez chez moi. Allez, cesse de faire ton grognon, je sais que t'es content de me voir. La voiture est par là...  
Duo conduisit donc son ami jusqu'à son véhicule, et de là, jusque chez lui.  
- Alors... quoi de neuf dans ta vie ? Toujours pas de future Madame Chang à l'horizon ?  
- Est-ce que je te demande où tu en es avec Hilde, moi ?  
Duo se frotta la nuque en rougissant avec gêne.  
- Si on m'avait dit que je te verrais rougir un jour...  
- C'est ça, fous-toi de moi.  
- Je ne vais certainement pas laisser passer une telle occasion, déclara Chang avec un sourire_ très_ satisfait. Donc, ça y est, c'est officiel ?  
- Hm...  
- Depuis quand ?  
- Quelques mois...  
- Il était temps que vous vous décidiez à cesser cette comédie de l'amitié...  
- Ce n'est pas si facile, Wu Fei... répondit Duo avec une expression sérieuse _ et un peu douloureuse _ sur le visage.  
- Tu as peur de la perdre ? demanda doucement Chang.  
- Je n'y peux rien, c'est presque devenu un instinct de survie chez moi. Ne pas trop s'attacher. Mais, elle... laissa-t-il en suspend.  
- Aimer, c'est perdre des risques.  
- Hm. Je sais que Hilde est forte, elle survivra, c'est juste que... Je suppose qu'il me faudra encore un peu de temps avant de pouvoir être vraiment à l'aise avec cette idée...  
- Schbeiker n'est pas du genre à se laisser couver.  
- Je sais. Je sais que le problème vient de moi, je... Non mais dis donc toi, ne détourne pas la conversation ! On parlait de toi j'te signale !  
- Pas de future Madame Chang en vue, non, répondit avec un brin de lassitude l'Asiatique.  
- Wu Fei, Wu Fei, Wu Fei, mon ami... Tu veux qu'on passe une annonce ?  
- Duo... gronda le concerné en guise d'avertissement.  
- "Dragon solitaire cherche tigresse aux dents de sabre pour construire doux dojo d'amour..."  
- Maxwell !!  
Duo éclata de rire.  
- Surveille la route, Maxwell.  
- Ouais ouais... T'as des nouvelles des autres ?  
- Barton est en Russie avec le cirque. Winner est au siège de sa corporation, je crois, sur L4. Heero doit être à Sank, pendant que Relena est sur L1 pour une conférence au sommet...  
- Hum... Toujours pas de petit Heero ou de petite Relena en route ?  
- Pas que je sache.  
- Je comprends pas, fit Duo en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Sont mariés depuis plus de trois ans maintenant... J'aurais cru que Lena se mettrait à pondre dans les neufs mois qui ont suivi leur mariage... Tu crois qu'on doit s'inquiéter ?  
- Je crois que tu devrais te mêler de tes affaires. Et employer un autre vocabulaire. Même moi je n'oserais pas utiliser le mot "pondre".  
Duo eut un rapide sourire.  
- L'avantage d'être pris pour l'idiot de service, on peut dire n'importe quoi. Mais plus sérieusement, j'ai pas reçu beaucoup d'nouvelles d'Heero ces derniers temps. Je l'ai appelé mais y m'a pas rappelé.  
- Ils vont bien.  
- Mouais. Mais n'empêche... Leur baraque est trop grande pour pas grouiller de mioches qui braillent dans tous les coins. Y'a p'être un problème ? Côté biologique, j'veux dire...  
- Tu te vois aborder le sujet de la stérilité avec _Yuy_ ?  
- Tu me vois en parler avec _Lena_ ? répliqua le natté.  
- Je ne te vois en parler avec _personne_ ! Je n'arrive même pas à croire que nous ayons cette conversation !  
Duo haussa les épaules.  
- J'ai le droit de me sentir concerné, non ? Ce sont mes amis !  
- Je te l'ai dit, Maxwell : ne te mêle pas de leurs affaires. Pour ce que nous en savons, c'est peut-être un choix délibéré de leur part. Et ils ont vingt ans à peine, ils ont bien le temps pour avoir des enfants.  
- Re-mouais... J'vais quand même appeler Hee-chan, juste pour avoir des nouvelles...  
- Très bien, capitula le Chinois, fais comme tu veux.  
- Et je passerai aussi ton annonce. "Preventer grognon ayant une haute opinion des femmes cherche..."  
- MAXWELL !!

*******

Quatre raccrocha le combiné et s'autorisa un rapide sourire satisfait.  
Il venait de recevoir confirmation du fait que Heero s'était absenté quelques jours afin de réceptionner une commande de métal. Barton était actuellement sur L3 avec son cirque... Il avait donc le champ libre.  
Il s'empara du téléphone et composa le numéro privé de Relena, à Sank. Au bout de quelques sonneries, la jeune femme décrocha.  
- Allô ?  
- Bonjour Relena, ici Quatre à l'appareil.  
- Oh ! Bonjour Quatre ! Comment vas-tu ?  
- On fait aller... Dis-moi, je donne un petit concert dans deux jours, quelque chose d'assez privé, et j'avais pensé que Heero et toi voudriez peut-être venir ?  
- Oh, non, c'est trop bête mais je crois que ça ne va pas être possible ! Je reçois la délégation de L2 en ce moment, ils seront là jusqu'à la fin de la semaine prochaine, et Heero est parti ce matin, chercher du métal ou je ne sais pas trop quoi. Enfin, tu connais Heero...  
- Oh, je vois... fit Quatre en laissant transparaître sa déception.  
- Je regrette, vraiment. Je me souviens encore de ce duo que vous aviez joué avec Trowa pour notre mariage...  
- Ah... oui... fit le blond à l'autre bout du fil, s'abstenant de mentionner que lui n'avait joué que pour elle.  
- Il y a une réelle osmose entre vous deux.  
- Nous... connaissons bien l'autre.  
- Ça ressort merveilleusement dans votre musique en tout cas ; c'était absolument magnifique !  
- Merci...  
- Tu joues encore avec Trowa de temps en temps ?  
- Non... On ne se voit que de façon sporadique, quasi accidentelle.  
- C'est dommage.  
- Hm... Donc... c'est sans espoir pour cette fois ?  
- Je suis désolée... Heero revient dans quatre ou cinq jours, tu pourrais peut-être venir faire un saut ? Vous lui manquez tous je crois...  
- Surtout Duo j'imagine. Non, je ne pense pas pouvoir, j'ai des réunions importantes de prévues, expliqua Quatre en consultant son agenda.  
- Je regrette...  
- Moi aussi, soupira Quatre. Très bien, je vais te laisser alors.  
- La prochaine fois ?  
- Oui, bien sûr, répondit-il en songeant combien il était difficile de concilier leurs emplois du temps avec les trop rares absences d'Heero et les bien trop fréquentes visites de Trowa.  
- A bientôt alors.  
- Ne t'épuise pas à la tâche.  
Relena eut un rire bref et cristallin.  
- Je vais essayer. Porte-toi bien.  
- Toi aussi, eut-il tout juste le temps de dire avant que la communication ne soit coupée.  
Pliant ses bras sur son bureau et y posant le menton, Quatre se laissa aller pour un petit moment à la déprime.  
Au mois il avait pu discuter un peu avec elle et entendre sa voix. Et puis il y avait cette assemblée au Luxembourg qui se tiendrait le mois prochain... Mais tout de même, il commençait à être fatigué d'attendre et de ne jamais pouvoir faire ce qu'il voudrait faire, dire ce qu'il voudrait dire. Si seulement Relena n'avait pas rencontré Heero en premier ! Quand se rendrait-elle compte qu'_il_ était celui qu'il lui fallait ?  
- Nous sommes du même monde, Relena. Combien de temps encore avant que tu n'ouvres les yeux... et que tu me vois ?  
Quatre soupira de nouveau avant de se redresser avec détermination.  
- On sera ensemble, Relena. Toi et moi. C'est ainsi que les choses doivent être. Et c'est ainsi qu'elles seront !

*******

Relena retint un soupir et força le sourire adressé à son interlocuteur.  
Autant elle avait été d'un optimisme à toute épreuve au début, autant ces derniers mois elle avait l'impression que les choses stagnaient. Cette réunion au Luxembourg était totalement inutile ; rien de plus qu'une illusion de pourparlers faite de paroles vides de sens et d'actions. A croire que les gens ne s'impliquaient plus dans la paix que par un effet de mode, parce que ça "faisait bien". Mais l'enthousiasme du début n'était plus là, alors qu'il restait tant de choses à accomplir ! Seuls Quatre et elle-même semblaient être encore réellement motivés, mais elle avait de plus en plus l'impression d'être toute seule, et l'attitude d'Heero n'arrangeait rien à son malaise naissant.  
Heero restait enfermé dans son atelier quasiment en permanence. Il semblait ne pas avoir de temps pour elle, pour eux. A chaque fois qu'elle lui proposait, lui _demandait_ de l'accompagner, elle se heurtait à un mur de refus. Jamais, pas une seule fois n'avait-il accepté de participer ; à croire qu'il se désintéressait totalement de l'avenir de ce monde qu'il avait été le premier à rendre possible...  
Relena commençait à ne plus supporter ce vide qui grandissait en elle...

*******

- Relena ?  
- Hm ? Qu'y a-t-il, Heero ? Tu t'es perdu sur le chemin de ton atelier ?  
- ... Tu sembles fatiguée, koi-chan. Tu ne devrais pas travailler autant...  
- Le travail doit être fait, Heero.  
- Rien ne t'oblige à l'assumer seule, koi-chan...  
- Serais-tu en train de me proposer de m'aider par hasard ? demanda Relena d'un ton un peu trop acide, mais que Heero décida de mettre sur le compte de la fatigue.  
- Je pense simplement que tu travailles trop. Tu passes ton temps dans ce bureau...  
- Et toi, tu passes ton temps dans cet atelier de malheur, alors que tu pourrais très bien faire quelque chose de plus utile, comme participer, au moins une fois de temps en temps, aux réunions qui sont organisées pour décider de l'avenir du monde, par exemple !  
Heero détourna brièvement le regard.  
- Je suis un soldat, Relena, je n'ai pas ma place dans vos conférences pour la paix.  
- Ex-soldat, Heero, ex-soldat. Tu es mon époux, ta place est à mes côtés. De plus, tu t'es battu pour que cette paix soit possible ; nous te la devons. Je suis sûre que tes opinions méritent d'être écoutées.  
- J'ai tué pour permettre à des personnes meilleures que moi, des personnes comme toi, d'instaurer la paix, Relena. J'ai... déjà fait ma part. Je te fais confiance pour le reste. Venir avec toi ne ferait que tâcher de sang le symbole que tu représentes. Ma seule opinion est que le monde ne doit pas avoir besoin de gens comme moi.  
- A t'entendre, on croirait que tu regrettes d'avoir survécu !  
- ...  
- Tu ne peux pas le penser sérieusement, n'est-ce pas ?  
- ... Tu me vois peut-être comme un sauveur, koi-chan, mais c'est parce que l'a... parce que tu es aveugle. Je suis un meurtrier.  
- En temps de guerre, les choses sont différentes !  
- Les changements de perspective ne laveront pas le sang sur mes mains.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de dire, Heero ? Que le monde tel que nous essayons de le construire est trop étroit pour pouvoir accepter ceux qui se sont battus pour qu'il puisse voir le jour ? Que les anciens soldats n'ont pas le droit, eux aussi, de vivre dans un monde en paix ? Que tu aurais dû mourir en martyr de la guerre, comme Treize ? Que tu regrettes d'être encore là ? Que tu préférerais être _mort_ ? s'écria de plus en plus fort Relena, debout, mains appuyées sur son bureau. Si tu n'as pas envie de vivre, Heero, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?  
- ...  
- Si tu n'as pas envie d'être avec moi, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?? cria-t-elle au travers de la pièce.  
- Relena...  
- A quoi ça sert que je fasse tout ça, Heero, si tu penses de la sorte ?  
- Je...  
- Je travaille trop ? Pour rien ? Très bien ! Je vais prendre l'air alors, tu vois, je sors de ce bureau ! s'exclama-t-elle en de dirigeant avec furie vers la porte. Toi, tu n'as qu'à retourner t'enfermer dans ton trou !  
La porte claqua violemment.  
- Lena... murmura Heero, resté seul, la main légèrement tendue vers l'avant.  
Que faire ? L'attendre ? La suivre ?  
Relena était visiblement furieuse, sans qu'il comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Il n'avait fait que dire la vérité. Mais Lena était en colère contre lui ; sans doute valait-il mieux lui laisser le temps de se calmer. Elle n'avait sûrement pas très envie de le voir maintenant.  
Heero s'installa dans un fauteuil et commença à attendre.  
Relena passait sa vie ici, alors elle y reviendrait forcément...

Relena laissait ses pas la mener où bon leur semblaient lorsque quelque chose la retint brusquement par le coude.  
- Relena ? Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Tro... Trowa ! Oh Trowa, je, je... bafouilla-t-elle.  
- Relena ? Calme-toi. Que s'est-il passé ?  
- Je me suis disputée avec Heero !  
Trowa reçut comme un brutal coup au coeur et hésita entre la joie, l'inquiétude, et l'incompréhension.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Mon Dieu, c'était horrible ! Je lui ai dit des choses...! Je...  
- Attends. Viens, ne restons pas dans le couloir.  
L'Européen guida rapidement une Relena bouleversée vers un jardin à l'écart, tout en songeant avec angoisse et fébrilité que c'était peut-être bien là l'occasion qu'il attendait depuis des années.  
A l'abri des regards, il la fit asseoir sur un banc.  
- Raconte-moi.  
- Je ne sais même plus comment ça a commencé ! Je crois que... c'est toute une accumulation de choses que je traîne depuis quelques temps et je... je ne sais pas, je... Je ne sais vraiment plus où j'en suis !  
- ... Avec Heero ? demanda prudemment Trowa.  
- Avec tout ! ... Oui... oui, avec Heero. Je ne sais pas, il... il est... J'ai l'impression qu'on passe complètement à côté de l'autre ! On ne se voit pratiquement jamais et quand on se voit, il est tellement... Je ne comprends pas ! On dirait parfois qu'il n'est pas vraiment là ! J'ai parfois l'impression que c'est un garde du corps que j'ai, pas un mari ! On dirait que la seule chose qui l'intéresse, c'est son atelier, que le reste ne fait que partie du décors ! On dirait qu'il attend mais je sais pas quoi et je... mon Dieu, je lui ai pratiquement dit qu'il ferait mieux de partir, ou même pire ! Comment ai-je pu dire une chose pareille ?? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, Trowa ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?  
Trowa garda le silence pendant quelques instants avant de prendre une grande inspiration.  
- Tu veux que je te dise ce que tu as envie d'entendre ou bien ce que je pense vraiment ?  
- Je ne comprends pas, que veux-tu dire ?  
Trowa la regarda dans les yeux puis lui prit doucement la main.  
- Relena... il arrive parfois... Il arrive parfois qu'on puisse sincèrement aimer quelqu'un sans que... sans que ce soit pour toute la vie... dit-il avec douceur.  
La bouche de Relena forma un petit "o" silencieux.  
- Je crois que vous avez précipité les choses. Ce mariage... était prématuré. Vous étiez trop jeunes, et je crois que vous vous êtes laissés entraîner par l'euphorie de l'instauration de la paix...   
- Tu... tu... tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?  
- Je ne suis pas le seul, Relena, ajouta le jeune homme. Wu Fei le pense aussi...  
- Wu Fei ? fit-elle avec incrédulité.  
- ... Et Quatre.  
Relena porta lentement la main à sa bouche.  
Trowa acquiesça avec gravité. Pour Wu Fei, il en était sûr, ayant été présent lorsque le Chinois avait commenté pour lui-même, mais à voix haute, les conséquences d'un mariage lorsque les deux époux étaient moins prêts que leur entourage ou eux-même pouvaient le croire. Quant à Quatre... il n'était pas difficile de croire que l'Arabe avait désapprouvé ce mariage en son fort intérieur, et ce pour toutes les raisons possibles et inimaginables.  
- Relena... reprit-il, Heero te dit-il jamais qu'il t'aime ? risqua-t-il, mais il connaissait Heero presque aussi bien qu'il connaissait Quatre...  
- Je... il... il...  
Non, il ne le lui disait pas.  
Mais il le montre, n'est-ce pas ? s'éleva une petite voix _ faible _ en elle. Heero n'était pas le genre de personne à se déclarer avec des mots... Et parfois, il l'appelait "koi-chan", ça voulait dire quelque chose, non ? Mais était-ce vraiment un petit nom d'amour, un surnom affectueux, ou tout simplement une habitude prise ? Ou parce que ça sonnait bien ? Est-ce qu'il lui donnait encore la signification que Relena voulait y trouver ?  
La jeune femme sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.  
- Je ne doute pas un instant qu'au moment de votre mariage vous étiez sincères tous les deux, mais il arrive que l'amour ne dure pas toujours. Surtout les premiers amours, et encore plus lorsqu'ils prennent naissance pendant une période troublée et incertaine, comme une guerre...  
Relena secoua la tête, mais sans grande conviction.  
- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, poursuivit Trowa, ça ne l'est jamais, mais peut-être est-il temps d'ouvrir les yeux et de _voir_. Vous tenez beaucoup l'un à l'autre, mais tenir à quelqu'un et l'aimer sont deux choses différentes. ... Heero... tient aussi énormément à Duo, risqua-t-il encore en se demandant s'il n'allait pas un peu trop loin. Peut-être est-il temps d'accepter d'ouvrir les yeux sur ce qui t'entoure, murmura-t-il en posant avec douceur sa main sur sa joue, et tu verras que tout près de toi il y a quelqu'un qui n'attend que ça, depuis des années... Que tu le regardes...  
- Tro... wa ? balbutia Relena à mesure que la réalisation de ce que le châtain essayait de lui dire la frappait.  
- Je sais que le moment n'est pas idéalement choisi, mais... Relena... murmura-t-il encore en se penchant vers elle... et en l'embrassant.  
Le baiser resta chaste, mais ne laissa malgré tout aucun doute sur la signification qu'il portait. Sous le choc, Relena se laissa faire, ses yeux bleus restant grands ouverts.  
A regret, Trowa ne prolongea pas le baiser plus que nécessaire. Il était sur la corde raide et ne devait pas précipiter les choses, surtout pas alors qu'il sentait la jeune femme troublée et toute prête à céder.  
- Je t'aime, dit-il d'un ton doux et ferme à la fois, sans équivoque.  
Relena ferma les yeux. Comme ils semblaient simples et évidents dans la bouche de Trowa, ces mots que Heero ne lui disait jamais...  
- Je t'aime depuis longtemps, Relena. Et te voir pleurer aujourd'hui... me rend malheureux. Je ne peux pas laisser Heero te faire pleurer, ajouta-t-il avec force et tendresse. Relena...  
A nouveau, il se pencha vers elle, mais cette fois la princesse eut un mouvement de recul et plaça sa main sur son torse, en guise de frontière.  
- Attends ! Je... je ne sais pas, je... Je crois que j'ai besoin de réfléchir un peu...  
Trowa se força au calme.  
- Bien sûr, je comprends.  
- Il faut... que je marche un peu... Excuse-moi... fit-elle en se levant et en s'éloignant à petits pas, l'esprit en ébullition.

"Je t'aime."  
Trowa l'aimait. Trowa. Depuis des années. Etait-elle à ce point aveugle pour ne l'avoir jamais ne serait-ce que soupçonné?  
"Je t'aime."  
... Heero lui-même le lui avait dit, qu'elle était aveugle. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?  
_Mon Dieu, je ne sais plus du tout où j'en suis... Heero ?_  
"Koi-chan..."  
_Trowa ?_  
"Je t'aime."  
"Je t'aime."  
"Je t'aime."  
"Ouvre les yeux..."  
Ses pas la portèrent jusqu'à l'atelier d'Heero. Dieu comme cet endroit pouvait paraître froid en l'absence du jeune homme !  
- Heero...? Je... je ne sais plus, Heero, je ne sais plus. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens, toi ?

Heero attendait Lena depuis près de deux heures, totalement immobile dans son fauteuil.   
Au dehors, le soleil d'automne s'était déjà couché et la lune reprenait tous ses droits dans le ciel sombre et étoilé.  
Le téléphone avait sonné une ou deux fois, mais Heero n'avait pas répondu. C'était la ligne privée de Relena et il ne s'en sentait pas le droit. Alors il attendait. Relena finirait bien par revenir, il se trouvait dans son bureau après tout...  
Lorsqu'une demie-heure plus tard il entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir, il ne put s'empêcher de se lever et d'aller ouvrir la porte en boitillant. Mais il ne s'agissait pas de la personne qu'il avait espérée...  
- Trowa...  
- Heero...? demanda le châtain, un sourcil inquisiteur relevé en guise d'interrogation.  
- Tu... as vu Relena ?  
- ... Non. Pourquoi ?  
Heero eut un instant de malaise.  
- Si tu la vois, peux-tu lui dire que je l'attends ici ? S'il te plaît, ajouta-t-il, se rappelant combien Duo le sermonnait au sujet de ces formules de politesse qui devaient devenir, selon lui, des automatismes.  
- Bien sûr, Heero.  
- Merci...  
Après un bref salut de la tête, Heero referma doucement la porte et regagna tant bien que mal son fauteuil et reprit son attente.  
De l'autre côté de la porte, Trowa fixa pendant un instant le panneau de bois avant de poursuivre son chemin.

- ... Relena ? appela doucement le jeune homme aux yeux verts en pénétrant d'un pas prudent dans l'atelier. Je t'ai apporté de quoi manger, ajouta-t-il après l'avoir repérée dans l'obscurité.  
- ... Merci... Trowa... mais je n'ai pas très faim...  
- Très bien, n'insista-t-il pas, mais couvre-toi au moins...  
Il s'agenouilla auprès de la petite forme recroquevillée qu'était Relena et plaça avec attention la couverture qu'il avait apportée sur ses épaules.  
- Merci, murmura-t-elle en serrant la couverture autour d'elle.  
- Je t'en prie...

Trowa décida qu'il valait mieux laisser Lena être seule. A présent qu'il s'était officiellement déclaré, il n'y avait que deux issues possibles : le succès, ou l'échec. Dans les deux cas, il avait quand même pu embrasser Relena... Il n'aurait aucun regret.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Relena quitta l'atelier et monta directement dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Heero, la couverture de Trowa serrée autour d'elle comme deux bras protecteurs.  
Heero n'était pas là.  
Avec un pincement douloureux au coeur, elle se coucha. Seule.

Le lendemain matin, Heero se réveilla dans son fauteuil. Grimaçant mentalement après la forme qui se perdait, il étira ses muscles endoloris, apportant une attention particulière à son genou, puis parcourut la pièce du regard.   
Pas de trace de Relena.   
Après une brève hésitation, il décida de descendre aux cuisines. A cette heure-ci, Relena devait probablement prendre son petit-déjeuner...

Ce matin-là, Relena petit-déjeuna de façon exceptionnelle dans leur chambre.

Les époux se croisèrent dans un couloir, plus tard dans la matinée.  
Heero eut un discret sourire en apercevant sa femme : Relena ne semblait plus en colère contre lui. Un peu hésitante, peut-être, mais plus en colère.  
Tout allait donc bien.  
Il s'approcha d'elle avec un "ohayo" murmuré puis déposa un léger baiser sur sa tempe.  
- Travaille bien, dit-il, ayant reformulé à temps son "ne travaille pas trop".  
Relena se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors que Heero poursuivit son chemin. Sûrement vers son atelier...  
La démarche peu assurée, elle se rendit dans son bureau, l'esprit remplit de doutes et de questions.  
Deux yeux verts et tranquilles l'accueillirent lorsqu'elle franchit le seuil de la pièce.  
Trowa se leva en silence.  
Relena referma la porte.  
Le jeune homme leva la main, lui effleura la joue puis déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Après un bref moment de flottement, les bras de Relena se refermèrent autour de son cou et ceux de Trowa vinrent lui enserrer la taille.  
Le baiser s'approfondit.

  
(à suivre)

*******

Quatre : ...Trowa... Sale traître...  
m77 : quel enfoiré ce Trowa !  
Trowa, regardant Meanne avec incrédulité : hey... c'est pas *ma* faute !  
Quatre : je ne peux pas les laisser faire ! Foi de dieu du soleil, je vais pas vous laisser faire ! Justice doit être rendue !  
m77 : je sens que les vrais ennuis vont commencer... Chouette !  
Heero : v_v Mais pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui trinque ???  
Duo : et moi, pourquoi je suis pas là pour protéger Hee-chan ?  
m77 : parce que tu ne joues pas le rôle d'un personnage du mythe original.  
Wu Fei : j'ai beau dire que tout ça ne sont pas nos affaires, je trouve tout cela honteux. Barton, Winner, vous me décevez profondément !  
Quatre : ma vengeance sera terrible ! *smiks*  
m77 : go go go Quatre ! (vous trouvez pas que le sourire en coin va troooooop bien à Quatre ? ^^)  
m77 & Quatre : DARK SIDE POWA !!!


	5. Chapitre 3 1ère partie

Titre : One last love song for you, chapitre 3 (le chapitre de la vengeance, lol), partie 1.  
Bases : Gundam Wing contes et légendes mythologiques.  
Auteur : Meanne77  
Couples : Vous devez à présent savoir que c'est du Rx1xR, du 3xR et 4plusR (avec du 2xHx2 en background).  
Genre : A l'origine, la fic devait participer à un concours... de l'été 2003. Ha ha ha... Hm ! Cross-over avec un conte/mythe. Bastardisation de 03 et 04, mais c'est pas moi, c'est le mythe ! Et pis ça leur va bien, lol. OOC, donc. Souffrance intense de Hee-chan. "Evil Quatre Powa" à fond ! Quatre me fait un peu (beaucoup, voire carrément) peur, parfois... vv

Note : Heuuu... alors, c'est qu'une moitié de chapitre parce que je bloque sur une scène que j'arrive pas à gérer et écrire comme il faut. Et comme je continue de recevoir de temps en temps des reviews pour cette fic (wow... Y'en a qui la lisent encore ??) et que j'ai quand même quelques pages déjà écrites depuis un certain temps, me suis dit que je pourrais peut-être mettre le début en ligne. En espérant que ça me débloque pour la suite... vv

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, pas plus les perso que les grandes lignes de l'histoire ; je ne fais que l'adapter.

Background Music : vous connaissez la chanson de Kyo, "Je saigne encore" ? Nan, parce que je trouve que les paroles conviennent très bien à Quatre dans ce chapitre, lol ! J'aime Quatre... ;p (je mets les paroles à la fin de la fic, juste pour le fun, lol)

One last love song for you

Chapitre trois, première partie

_A.C. 202, hiver _

Quatre se noyait au beau milieu de sa paperasse lorsque son idée le frappa. Elle lui apparut de façon si claire, si évidente, qu'il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu ne pas y penser plus tôt. L'Arabe se leva d'un bond et entreprit de ressortir de vieux rapports et d'autres plus récents, d'étudier fébrilement des graphiques et des statistiques, faisant voler des feuilles partout dans son bureau. Une heure plus tard, ses secrétaires purent entendre son rire s'élever au travers des murs. Et le blond rit si fort, et avec une telle satisfaction, qu'il en attrapa le hoquet pendant un moment. Lorsqu'il réussit à se calmer, il regagna son bureau mais ses yeux pétillaient toujours et son sourire illuminait la pièce comme un soleil. Puis il secoua la tête avec incrédulité. Non, vraiment, il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu ne pas y penser plus tôt. Alors que Lena et lui planchaient sur le problème depuis des mois, presque des années. Et la solution s'était toujours trouvée là, juste sous leur nez...

Quatre se força à contrôler son euphorie. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il voyait à présent ce qu'il fallait faire que ce serait facile pour autant. Il ne suffit pas d'avoir raison, il faut encore savoir en convaincre les autres. Ça allait demander du travail, beaucoup de travail... Cette pensée le fit grimacer. Il avait prévu de rendre une petite visite à Relena, mais s'il se mettait à constituer son dossier... il ne pourrait pas faire les deux, pas avant le congrès qui se tiendrait dans quelques semaines et devant lequel il faudrait présenter le projet. Même en s'y mettant à fond et en déléguant au maximum ses autres tâches, et notamment celles de la Winner Corp., ce serait peut-être trop juste... Sa joie retomba d'un coup. Avec une brusque lassitude, il tira d'un tiroir fermant à clé un cadre contenant une photo de Relena. La jeune femme arborait un sourire éblouissant sous un soleil d'été. Bien sûr, en réalité c'était à Heero qu'avait été adressé ce sourire mais Quatre parvenait assez bien à oublier ce petit détail. Sur cette photo, Relena le regardait _lui_, lui souriait à _lui_.

Quatre soupira. Tant pis... il allait devoir annuler sa visite ; le sujet était trop important pour qu'il ne s'en occupe pas. Il fallait parfois savoir faire des choix, même au détriment de ses propres envies. Il verrait celle qu'il aimait une autre fois...

Après un autre soupir, Quatre fit venir ses secrétaires, leur transmis ses nouvelles instructions puis s'attela pour de bon à son idée. Il ferait présenter le dossier par Relena, ainsi il était quasiment sûr de faire passer la motion. Quatre savait qu'il était fin diplomate, peut-être même plus que Relena elle-même, mais il existait une différence fondamentale entre eux, même si elle était difficile à expliquer avec des mots. Lorsque lui parlait, il ralliait les autres à son idée, savait comment convaincre pour faire approuver les dossiers qu'il présentait. Quatre devait manipuler la foule pour parvenir à ses fins. Lena, elle... lorsqu'elle parlait, on l'_écoutait_. Elle n'avait pas à chercher à convaincre, ni même ne serait-ce qu'à gagner l'attention d'une assemblée, elle l'avait d'emblée. Elle possédait un pouvoir de persuasion tel qu'elle ralliait à elle et à l'unanimité tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Et l'idée de Quatre avait besoin de cette capacité qui lui faisait défaut, car si c'était la meilleure des solutions, elle impliquait une entraide, une solidarité telle qu'il pouvait déjà sentir les obstacles se dresser devant lui. Mais pas devant Relena.

Oui... il rédigerait le projet comme si c'était elle qui l'avait fait. Il avait hâte de pouvoir le lui présenter. Il imaginait déjà le sourire qui viendrait éclairer son beau visage. Quatre sourit lui-même à cette pensée. Si en plus il pouvait joindre l'agréable à l'utile...

XXXXXXX

Relena ouvrit avec sa clé la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée. Comme elle se sentait lasse ! Elle n'eut pas le temps d'extrapoler d'avantage cette pensée que deux bras l'attaquèrent par derrière pour enserrer sa taille. Relena tourna la tête pour identifier son assaillant, même si son corps avait déjà reconnu la vigueur des deux bras.

- Trowa !

Le jeune homme la fit pivoter d'un demi-tour puis se pencha pour l'embrasser. Relena se perdit un instant dans le baiser.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle finalement, à bout de souffle.

- Surprise. J'ai pensé que tu serais heureuse de voir un visage aimant...

Relena se sentit fondre.

- Et tu as eu raison. C'est très attentionné de ta part et je suis contente de te voir, mais tu n'aurais pas dû ! Et si quelqu'un nous...

- Relena, tu oublies qui je suis et quelle était ma spécialité pendant la guerre...

- ... Infiltration et espionnage, fit-elle en souriant avec amusement.

- Personne ne sait que je suis ici, crois-moi, dit-il en ponctuant son affirmation d'un autre baiser auquel Relena s'empressa de répondre.

Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, leurs langues s'entremêlant à n'en plus finir, et les bras de Trowa serrant fort Relena contre son torse. Il mettait une telle passion à l'embrasser, à la toucher, qu'elle finissait par ne plus savoir où elle se trouvait.

- Trowa... haleta-t-elle.

Trowa s'écarta légèrement, ses longues mains remontant le long du dos de la jeune femme pour s'attarder sur ses épaules. Relena poussa un petit soupir de contentement.

- Retire ça... dit l'homme aux yeux verts.

Relena rit.

- Tu es bien pressé ! Je ne suis pas du genre à m'effeuiller de la sorte au premier commandement !

Trowa esquissa un infime sourire.

- Je ne pensais pas à ça... répliqua-t-il à voix basse tout en la faisant de nouveau pivoter. Tu es tendue ; retire tes vêtements, je vais te masser... ajouta-t-il en exerçant une pression sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

- Aaaah ! Hmmoui... un massage serait merveilleux...

- Tu as une lotion, quelque chose ?

- Je dois avoir du lait hydratant dans ma valise... Ça ira ?

Trowa acquiesça.

- Va t'installer sur le lit, je m'en occupe.

- Comment tu me veux ? demanda-t-elle avec malice tout en s'exécutant.

- Assise sur le bord. Pour l'instant.

Lena rit de nouveau et déboutonna son chemisier. Trowa la rejoignit peu après, une bouteille de lotion hydratante dans les mains. Il prit place derrière elle et se versa une dose de lait dans la paume, avant de se frotter les mains l'une contre l'autre pour le réchauffer. Relena ramena ses cheveux sur le devant. Dès que le massage débuta, elle ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer ses sensations par de nombreux gémissements.

- Oooooh, Trowa, tu as des mains en or... murmura-t-elle en se laissant aller tout en fermant les yeux.

"_Le platine est un métal précieux, bien plus que l'or..._"

- Je t'ai fait mal ? demanda soudain Trowa. Je t'ai sentie te tendre...

- N... non, je... repensais simplement à quelque chose...

- Détends-toi... souffla-t-il contre sa nuque, envoyant des frissons se propager tout le long de l'échine de la princesse. Tu as eu une dure journée...

- Hmm... Je n'en peux plus, j'aurais besoin de prendre ma retraite... Et Quatre qui m'a lâchement laissée tomber !

Dans son dos, Trowa acquiesça. C'était aussi pour cela qu'il était là : Quatre n'y était pas.

- Il m'a téléphoné juste avant que je parte pour m'annoncer qu'il avait un empêchement. Mais il m'a dit qu'il m'expliquerait bientôt de quoi il retournait. Il m'a paru bien excité au téléphone, je me demande de quoi il peut bien s'agir... fit-elle, songeuse.

- Hm, émit Trowa, qui n'aimait pas entendre les mots "Quatre" et "excit" dans la même phrase, surtout si ça touchait de près ou de loin Relena... Ne pense plus à rien et laisse-toi aller... murmura-t-il.

- Hmmm...

Les mains de Trowa s'activèrent sur les épaules nouées, la nuque, puis descendirent peu à peu vers les omoplates, faisait rouler les muscles sous ses doigts pour les détendre.

- Tu es contractée de partout, Relena... fit-il, la déshabillant progressivement à mesure qu'il descendait vers le creux des reins.

- Hmmm... répliqua Relena, incapable d'articuler un seul mot.

- Allonge-toi sur le ventre... souffla-t-il en achevant de la dévêtir.

La princesse s'exécuta, laissant les mains de son amant s'occuper de son corps, la magie de Trowa transformant la lassitude en bien-être. L'ancien pilote agrémenta ses manipulations par des baisers piqués ici ou là, jusqu'à ce que le massage se fasse caresses, puis attouchements. Relena se laissa mettre sur le dos, et Trowa caressa et embrassa ses seins, son ventre. La princesse se cambra et gémit...

XXXXXXX

Heero posa son marteau sur son enclume et décida de s'accorder une halte. Après s'être rapidement débarrassé de la sueur, il sortit de son atelier et fit quelques pas dans le jardin. Il ne tarda pas à se retrouver sur le banc où Relena et lui s'asseyaient souvent.

Avant.

Relena lui manquait un peu. Certes, ils ne se voyaient pas beaucoup, le travail de Relena occupant la majorité de son temps, mais au moins ils se voyaient tous les jours. Heero comprenait et respectait ce que faisait Relena ; ça faisait partie d'elle et c'était aussi pour cela qu'il l'aimait, mais parfois il avait envie de se montrer égoïste. Parfois, il avait envie de ne pas avoir à se réfugier dans son atelier en attendant que Relena ait du temps à lui accorder. Parfois, il avait envie qu'elle ne parte pas.

Heero sourit faiblement. C'était l'hiver à présent, et plus les années passaient et plus cette saison devenait sa préférée. Il aimait l'air froid et vigoureux de l'hiver. Il trouvait beaux les arbres dénudés car il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas morts, qu'ils renaîtraient. Il aimait voir tomber la neige et le manteau de pureté blanche que cela laissait sur le monde. Il aimait le fait qu'il y avait moins de congrès en hiver et que donc Relena restait d'avantage à la maison.

Distraitement, Heero joua avec le gravier du bout du pied. Relena et lui avaient eu un petit passage à vide ces derniers mois, mais maintenant que l'hiver était là, Heero était sûr que ça s'arrangerait. Relena s'accordait souvent quelques vacances à l'approche de Noël. Heero se souvenait que les deux années précédentes, ils avaient passé des soirées au coin du feu, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à discuter de tout et de rien, du monde et de leur amis. De leur avenir...

Heero avait hâte que Relena revienne.

XXXXXXX

Wu Fei l'avait appelé quelques jours après le retour de L5 de Relena. Le jeune Preventer avait besoin d'un excellent hacker pour l'affaire sur laquelle il travaillait et il avait sollicité l'aide de son ami. Un peu à contre coeur, Heero avait accepté. Le bois était toujours intact dans la cheminée.

Le lendemain soir, Trowa arriva à Sank. Heero ne devait pas rentrer avant plusieurs jours.

Loin de là, sur L4, Quatre achevait de rédiger son projet et s'endormit comme une masse sur son bureau. Il ne se réveilla que le jour suivant, en début de matinée. Après avoir revu une dernière fois son dossier, il fit avancer la navette privée de la Winner Corp. Trop impatient de revoir enfin Relena et de pouvoir lui présenter le résultat de son travail, il ne prit même pas la peine de l'avertir de son arrivée. Il se doucha à bord de la navette et de longues heures plus tard, il posa enfin le pied sur Terre.

Il arriva à Sank au matin, peu après 9 heures. Il se rendit directement dans le bureau de la jeune femme, persuadé de l'y trouver à cette heure et surtout si peu de temps avant le congrès. Mais Relena n'y était pas.

De plus en plus impatient, Quatre se renseigna auprès d'une employée qui lui indiqua que la princesse n'était pas encore apparue ce matin. Légèrement surpris mais sans y penser à deux fois, l'ancien pilote de Sandrock décida d'aller la tirer du lit.

Il frappa doucement à la porte et pénétra dans la pièce avec précaution, au cas où il risquerait de la surprendre – il ne voulait pas risquer de la gêner ou de la voir se mettre en colère contre lui pour son intrusion.  
Ce qu'il vit le figea sur place.

Sa première réaction fut de nier ce que ses yeux lui montraient alors que son sang s'était glacé dans ses veines, puis brusquement, la colère et la haine l'embrasèrent. Comment avaient-ils osé ? Comment Trowa avait-il osé poser les mains sur elle ? Et la toucher... de cette façon-là ? Le dégoût se mêla à la rage sur le visage ordinairement beau du jeune homme. Et elle ? Comment osait-elle tromper Heero avec... quelqu'un d'autre que _lui_ ? La haine revint en force, par vagues destructrices, alors que la pièce semblait tourner autour de lui. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi trahi par un être cher. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi _mal_ ! Et de ressentir le bien-être des amants comme s'il était le sien sans que ce soit le cas, alors que justement ça aurait dû l'être ! C'était insupportable. Intolérable. Et s'il pouvait ressentir leurs sentiments, alors il leur ferait aussi ressentir les siens. Il les ferait saigner aussi. Il les mettrait à terre, à ses genoux. Ils souffriraient autant, non, plus que lui. Il ne les laisserait pas être heureux.

S'il ne pouvait pas avoir Relena, alors _personne_ ne l'aurait.

XXXXXXX

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Heero détourna les yeux de son écran. Wu Fei ne devait pas revenir avant encore au moins six heures et Heero n'attendait personne de particulier.

Les coups à la porte se répétèrent, selon un rythme qui ramena certains souvenirs à la surface. Il se leva alors de sa chaise et se dirigea vers l'entrée en boitant, les reins légèrement courbés vers l'avant alors que sa main vint soutenir d'elle-même son genou, sans qu'il y prêtât vraiment attention.

Il sut qui se trouvait derrière la porte avant de l'atteindre mais il ne parvenait à deviner ce que Quatre venait faire là.

Lorsqu'ils se firent enfin face, le blond releva les yeux et lui adressa un sourire que Heero jugea nerveux.

- Bonjour, Heero...

- Quatre.

Après une seconde de flottement, Heero s'effaça pour laisser entrer son ami. A peine eut-il fermé la porte derrière lui qu'il posa la première question qui lui vint à l'esprit et qui pouvait expliquer la présence et l'attitude de l'Arabe.

- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Relena ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- Non. Non, non, Relena... va bien, répondit Quatre, sans véritablement croiser son regard.

- Duo ? demanda encore Heero avec une pointe d'anxiété. Trowa ?

Quatre secoua la tête.

- Tout le monde va bien, fit-il avec un léger soupir.

Heero fronça les sourcils alors que l'Arabe reprit :

- J'ai hésité avant de venir te voir, mais... Je ne suis pas sûr de prendre la bonne décision, mais je suis ton ami et c'est en tant que tel que je suis venu te trouver. J'ai... Tu devrais peut-être t'asseoir.

Heero cilla. Depuis le temps qu'il connaissait Quatre, il ne l'avait jamais vu bafouiller de la sorte. Il mûrissait toujours à la perfection les discours qu'il servait à ses troupes, savait toujours quoi dire et comment selon la personne ou la situation... Apparemment, Quatre avait quelque chose de délicat ou de déplaisant à lui annoncer mais si cela ne concernait ni Relena ni les anciens pilotes de Gundam, Heero ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait le faire hésiter ainsi. ... A moins que cela ne concernât Quatre lui-même ?

Heero s'assit sur le rebord du lit, aux côtés de son ami, et il l'observa avec plus d'attention. La santé de Quatre ne semblait pas être déficiente mais Heero savait que cela ne voulait rien dire.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-il alors, laisser filtrer ses émotions afin que Quatre les perçoive.

Son ami releva ses yeux clairs vers lui et ils se regardèrent un moment en silence. Pendant un court instant, Quatre mesura combien Heero avait changé par rapport à ce soldat qui lui avait dit un jour qu'il n'y avait pas de mal à être gentil.

A cette époque, Heero se présentait comme leur leader et Quatre n'avait pas encore réalisé que le brun ne faisait que le guider afin que ce soit lui qui assume cette fonction. A présent, ce qui restait de soldat en Heero attendait que son chef parle...

Quatre réprima un sourire désabusé. Il aimait bien Heero. Malheureusement pour lui, il aimait Relena tout court. Ça n'avait rien de personnel, en somme, Quatre ne faisait qu'exploiter les ressources qu'il avait à sa disposition. Son petit soldat...

Et puis... Heero avait déjà perdu Relena de toute façon.

Quatre soupira.

- J'arrive de Sank, commença-t-il, et il sentit l'inquiétude latente de Heero se diriger de nouveau vers sa compagne. Je voulais présenter à Relena un projet sur lequel je... nous travaillons depuis plusieurs mois. J'étais impatient d'en parler avec elle et suis arrivé le matin sans vraiment me faire annoncer. Et je les ai surpris... ...Heero, Trowa est avec elle, lâcha-t-il avec insistance.

Heero acquiesça doucement, ne voyant toujours pas ce qui perturbait Quatre à ce point. Lui-même raterait sûrement le châtain mais celui-ci venait les voir assez souvent car il voyageait beaucoup avec le cirque. Ce ne serait que partie remise.

Quatre fronça les sourcils devant le peu de réaction de son interlocuteur. Il allait devoir être un peu plus brutal que prévu...

- Heero, reprit-il doucement, je suis ici parce que je suis ton ami et parce que... ce qu'ils font est... mal. J'estime que tu as le droit de savoir...

Quatre prit une inspiration. Heero le regardait toujours calmement, attendant la suite. Le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'était que le brun ne l'aidait pas beaucoup !

- Trowa et Relena ont une relation, Heero !

Il y eut un moment de silence.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire, Quatre, dit finalement le brun.

Quatre réprima un grognement, ne sachant pas si Heero était particulièrement naïf, innocent, ou juste... trop confiant.

- Je veux dire qu'ils sont amants, Heero ! Ils couchent ensemble ! Je les ai surpris hier matin dans les bras l'un de l'autre, au lit. Nus, ajouta-t-il afin de ne laisser absolument pas le moindre doute quant à ce qu'il avait vu.

Heero cilla avant de secouer doucement la tête.

- Non, murmura-t-il avant de sourire légèrement. Trowa ne ferait pas ça.

- Il l'a fait, Heero. Allah m'est témoin, et j'en suis désolé, mais c'est la vérité !

Heero commença de nouveau à nier de la tête mais Quatre ne le laissa pas aller plus loin.

- Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, je n'ai pas voulu moi-même, sur le coup, mais... j'en ai la preuve, Heero.

Le blond sortit alors de sa poche le téléphone portable avec lequel ses doigts jouaient machinalement depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

- Je les ai filmés en train de dormir. Il n'y a pas le moindre doute.

Et de doute, en effet, il n'y avait pas. La petite vidéo qui s'afficha sur l'écran couleur montrait Relena dormant confortablement contre le torse dénudé de Trowa. Les draps avaient en partie glissé durant la nuit et dévoilaient un bout de sein nu de la jeune femme appuyé contre l'abdomen du châtain. Un léger sourire dansait sur leurs lèvres. Le couple respirait le bien-être.

Cela fit mal.

Heero cligna des yeux et fixa l'image à présent immobile de la vidéo, reconnaissant sans peine le décor. Leur chambre. Leur lit.

Heero cilla de nouveau et Quatre dut dresser toutes ses barrières mentales.

Les lèvres du brun s'entrouvrirent, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose mais qu'il ne parvenait pas à penser de manière cohérente.

- Je suis désolé, lui murmura Quatre après un temps, en lui frôlant doucement l'épaule.

Heero cilla encore.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de voir. Il avait envie que Quatre parte, il avait envie d'appuyer une seconde fois sur "lecture" pour être sûr. Il avait envie de parler à Relena. Il avait envie d'être seul. Il avait envie que Duo soit là.

Il cilla une dernière fois. Sa respiration était légèrement plus rapide mais son visage restait parfaitement immobile.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? chuchota Quatre d'une voix qui lui sembla lointaine.

- ... Je ne sais pas...

- Si je peux faire quelque chose... Je suis là, Heero.

Le Japonais acquiesça d'un air absent, le téléphone portable du blond toujours dans la main.

Quatre leva prudemment ses barrière mentales puis les érigea de nouveau en un hoquet silencieux. Inutile d'ajouter la douleur et le sentiment de trahison de Heero à ceux qu'il ressentait lui-même. Mais il saurait faire en sorte que Heero transforme ses émotions en vengeance, au besoin.

- Tu veux que je te laisse ? Je peux rester si tu veux...

- ... Non... Merci... d'être venu...

Quatre acquiesça en silence. Heero le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et resta un long moment devant le panneau de bois après le départ du blond. Enfin, il pivota et fit face à la chambre vide. Ses pas le portèrent jusqu'au centre de la pièce et il hésita, ne sachant pas quelle direction donner à son corps, à son esprit. Il fit quelques pas encore et une faiblesse à son genou blessé le fit chanceler. Il chuta, s'affalant à moitié à terre, se rattrapant de justesse au rebord du lit. Il se mordit la lèvre pour se contraindre au silence.

Il avait mal.

Il enfouit son visage dans les couvertures et resta immobile.

S'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, il n'était pas surpris, pour Relena. Au fond de lui, il avait toujours su qu'un jour ou l'autre la jeune femme trouverait mieux que lui, qu'elle finirait par le voir pour ce qu'il était et qu'elle trouverait quelqu'un plus digne d'elle. Pour Relena, ça faisait juste aussi mal que le jour de son autodestruction. Mais Trowa ? Il ne voulait pas y croire, il ne pouvait pas y croire. Pas Trowa. Trowa était son ami. Trowa ne lui ferait pas ça. Pas Trowa, non, pas Trowa. Trowa...

Trowa ?

XXXXXXX

Relena prit une lente inspiration afin de contenir son énervement. Apprendre par son personnel que son époux était rentré la veille... La _veille_ ! Et il n'était même pas venu la voir pour le lui faire savoir ! Il ne l'avait même pas appelée pour lui annoncer son prochain retour !

Elle avait envie de briser quelque chose, un vase peut-être, ou un miroir, quelque chose... Une chance que Trowa soit parti à temps, elle ne pensait pas être capable d'affronter les deux hommes et de faire comme si tout était normal alors que rien ne l'était. Et Trowa serait sans doute venu lui parler et la dernière chose dont elle avait envie à ce moment précis était de s'entendre dire des mots réconfortants.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le dossier de sa chaise au point de se faire mal. L'attitude de Heero... la blessait. Elle savait qu'elle était bien plus en tort que lui ; après tout, _elle_ couchait avec l'un de ses amis ! Mais l'indifférence de Heero faisait malgré tout mal. Etaient-ils à ce point devenus des étrangers l'un pour l'autre ? N'y avait-il plus la moindre trace d'amour entre eux ? Plus le moindre espoir pour eux ? ... Devaient-ils divorcer ?

Heero souhaitait-il divorcer ? S'il en était arrivé au point d'aller et venir sans même l'en informer, vivre sous le même toit n'avait plus le moindre sens. Mais... elle ne voulait pas... ne plus voir Heero... malgré tout... Heero était... Heero. Heero était... encore... et toujours... dans son maudit atelier ! Elle avait soudain envie d'y mettre le feu, de le voir brûler et de dire : « Tu vois ? Détruit, ton refuge, alors maintenant regarde-moi ! Regarde-_moi_ ! » Elle ne parvenait pas à canaliser la violence qu'elle sentait monter en elle. Seigneur, dans quel état de rage Heero la mettait, elle ! Elle qui prêchait la non-violence, le pacifisme total. A toute épreuve.

Sauf à celle des peines de cœur.

Si elle s'était sentie perdue il y avait quelques mois de cela, ce n'était rien à côté de ce qu'elle ressentait aujourd'hui. Epuisée par ses émotions, elle s'écroula sur un fauteuil et se prit le visage entre les mains. Après le nouvel an. Il fallait qu'elle tienne, qu'ils tiennent jusqu'au nouvel an. Après... après, si Heero voulait partir, alors... alors elle le laisserait faire... Elle mettrait un terme à cette mascarade...

... de mariage.

( à suivre )

XXXXXXX 

"Je saigne encore" (Kyo)  
  
Il a le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps  
Il a le droit de respirer ton odeur  
Il a même droit aux regards qui le rendent plus fort  
Mais moi la chaleur de ta voix dans le coeur  
Et ça fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme  
Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme  
  
Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
Je te blesse dans un dernier effort  
  
Il aime caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors  
Et toi tu te permets de dire encore encore  
Je sais que ce qui ne tue pas nous rend plus fort  
Mais moi, mais moi je suis déjà mort  
Et ça fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme  
Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme  
  
Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
Je te blesse dans un dernier effort  
Mais je saigne encore, je souris à la mort  
  
Mais je saigne encore,  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps


	6. Résumé très détaillé fin chap3 &épilogue

_Je m'étais toujours dit que le jour où je quitterais le fandom Gundam Wing (quelques soient les circonstances, ça arriverait bien un jour ou l'autre…), si je laissais derrière fois des fics inachevées, je me donnerais au moins la peine de résumer la fin de l'histoire.  
C'est donc ce que vous vous apprêtez à lire. J'ai conscience que ce n'est clairement pas ce que vous attendiez, mais je me dis que entre avoir un résumé de la fin ou ne rien avoir du tout… enfin, qu'aussi frustrant cela soit, ça reste mieux que rien. Probablement.  
De toute façon, je me l'étais promis à moi-même, donc…_

_Le début du chapitre a été écrit, je vous le mets donc (qu'il ne soit pas totalement perdu ; et encore, je n'en suis pas très satisfaite mais bon, au point où on en est…) et lorsque ça s'arrête, je poursuis en vous résumant la fin. Imaginez que je vous raconte l'histoire à l'oral ?_

**One last love song for you  
Résumé de la fin du chapitre 3 et de l'épilogue**

La réception était grandiose et fastueuse, comme toujours. Relena savait comment faire les choses en grand tout en vous donnant l'impression que vous étiez entre amis.

Célébrer Noël au palais était à présent comme une tradition, ce jour étant devenu plus que jamais le symbole concret de la paix, et chaque année, une centaine d'invités se retrouvaient à festoyer dans la gaieté et la magnificence, se remémorant le bon de l'année presque écoulée et souhaitant le meilleur pour celle à venir.

Des anciens pilotes, seul Duo n'avait pas pu faire le déplacement. Non qu'il manquait de fonds ou de temps, mais c'était le premier vrai Noël que Hilde et lui allaient passer en étant véritablement ensemble, et ils avaient préféré l'intimité de leur foyer à l'opulence de la grande réception. Duo s'était excusé et avait promis que Hilde et lui viendraient rendre visite à leurs amis prochainement, en début d'année.

Quatre et Trowa s'ignoraient avec élégance et discrétion tandis que Heero demeurait introuvable. Mais le brun n'avait jamais été à son aise lors des grands rassemblements et son absence n'étonnait guère ceux qui la remarquèrent. Wu Fei, néanmoins, devait s'avouer relativement soucieux. Heero se comportait de façon… taciturne, même selon les standards du jeune homme, et ce depuis quelques semaines. Le Chinois regrettait de n'avoir appris que sur place que Maxwell ne viendrait pas. Il aurait souhaité en toucher deux mots au châtain, Duo étant d'eux tous le plus proche du Japonais et celui à qui ce dernier se confiait le plus facilement. Malgré tout le respect et l'amitié que Wu Fei éprouvait envers Yuy, il n'avait jamais réellement su comment s'adresser à l'ami et non au soldat.

Relena, enfin, était plus resplendissante que jamais.

-

La soirée battait son plein et les onze heures se profilaient lorsque quelqu'un saisit Quatre par le coude et s'entraîna à l'écart.

– Heero ! Où étais-tu ? Comment vas-tu ? Je t'ai cherché toute la soirée ! s'exclama le blond. J'ai cherché à te joindre mais bien que l'on m'affirmait que tu étais bien à Sank, personne ne semblait pouvoir savoir où te trouver ! Comment… comment te sens-tu ?

Le Japonais fixa de ses yeux bleus ceux de son ami. Son expression était à la fois sérieuse et… familière. Il sembla à Quatre apercevoir le soldat en Heero, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Heero était en mission.

– Heero ?

– Quatre… j'ai besoin de ton aide… s'il te plaît, articula le brun comme si chaque mot lui coûtait.

– Que puis-je faire pour toi ? demanda Quatre sans réellement accepter avant de savoir de quoi il retournait exactement.

Heero détourna brièvement les yeux avant de regarder de nouveau son ami.

– Mon… genou… m'handicape… J'ai besoin d'aide… pour quelque chose. C'est… lourd à porter, même pour deux personnes.

Quatre fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il y avait comme quelque chose de noir au fond de Heero ; quelque chose que d'ordinaire Quatre n'aurait pas aimé ressentir chez son ami… si cela n'avait pas été lié à Relena.

– Que… ?

– S'il te plaît ? dit encore Heero, une pointe de vulnérabilité dans la voix.

– Très bien… Que faut-il porter ?

– Suis-moi…

-

Il était près d'onze heures et demie lorsque Trowa parvint à attirer Relena à l'écart. Après s'être assuré que personne ne semblait remarquer leur départ, il la prit par la main et l'entraîna à l'extérieur, vers les jardins. L'air de décembre était frais mais agréable, et Trowa savait comment les réchauffer.

– Trowa ! protesta à voix basse la jeune femme, pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Trowa, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Qu'est-ce que tu…

Ses protestations furent coupées nettes alors que Trowa s'empara de ses lèvres. Résistant tout d'abord, Relena ne tarda pas à se laisser aller. Trowa avait cette façon si parfaite de l'embrasser ! Et elle se sentait si seule, ce soir, seule dans sa propre maison, seule en cette soirée où l'on est censé être heureux et en famille. Elle laissa un instant Trowa lui faire tout oublier puis elle le repoussa doucement.

– Tu es fou ! Complètement fou ! Pas ici ! Pas maintenant ! A quoi penses-tu ?

– Relena… je t'aime… dit-il en reprenant ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime » dit-il en emprisonnant son visage entre ses doigts.

« Je t'aime » dit-il en caressant de ses mains tout son corps.

« Je t'aime » dit-il en lui embrassant le cou.

« Je t'aime » dit-il en faisant doucement glisser la fermeture éclair de sa robe.

– Oh… Trowa… Non… Je… Oui…

– Je t'aime, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille en la sentant se cambrer contre lui. Je t'aime, murmura-t-il tendrement au moment où quelque chose de lourd s'abattit brutalement sur eux.

-

Plus tard, Relena eut du mal à se souvenir exactement ce qu'il s'était passé. La confusion, sans doute, ou peut-être juste la souffrance…

Elle se souvint avoir été à moitié assommée par quelque chose de lourd et froid. Elle se souvint de Trowa, s'efforçant de la protéger de son corps tout en l'appelant par son nom. Elle se souvint de l'immense… filet de métal dans lequel tous deux se trouvaient empêtrés, des fins mais si lourds et si froids maillons qui blessaient sa peau nue, qui les maintenaient au sol, telles de bêtes sauvages.

Elle se souvint des brusques lumières qui virent éclairer le lieu où ils se trouvaient, et du bruit des conversations se rapprochant d'eux. Elle se souvint de l'humiliation d'être découverte ainsi, sa robe à moitié défaite, entre les bras d'un homme qui n'était pas son époux, et prise au piège d'un filet de métal. Elle se souvint du choc se reflétant sur le visage de ses convives et puis…

Et puis il y eut les yeux de Heero.

Et plus rien d'autre que la souffrance.

-

Trowa eut toutes les peines du monde à les dégager du filet dans lequel ils étaient pris au piège. Ce dernier était à la fois si fin et si lourd qu'il lui semblait que jamais il ne parviendrait à en trouver l'extrémité. Au début, Relena se débattit, plus qu'à moitié affolée, rendant sa tâche plus difficile encore, puis les invités arrivèrent et la jeune femme se figea.

Lorsque finalement Trowa réussit à repousser le filet et qu'il releva les yeux, sa vision se limita à une seule personne.

Quatre.

-

Quatre n'avait jamais vraiment pensé que Heero était le genre de personne qui se vengeait, pas sans y être poussé tout au moins, et pas sans une véritable raison. Mais Quatre était empathe et malgré ses barrières mentales, il pouvait sentir le gouffre qui avait envahi Heero depuis le jour où il était venu lui annoncer la trahison de sa femme.

S'il écoutait le côté altruiste de sa personne, il avait de la peine pour Heero. Mais Quatre ne voulait pas se montrer altruiste. Quatre aimait, et s'était vu refuser par deux fois par la femme qu'il désirait. Quatre souffrait et Quatre _était_ le genre de personne qui se vengeait lorsqu'on le faisait souffrir.

Quatre avait changé depuis la mort de son père, il ne devenait plus fou au point de détruire toute une Colonie pour étancher sa soif de vengeance. A présent, Quatre détruisait de façon plus… constructive.

Le filet l'avait sincèrement surpris. Il n'avait pas compris où Heero voulait en venir jusqu'à ce que le brun sorte un petit émetteur qui les guida jusqu'aux amants.

Quatre se sentait fier de Heero. C'était un sentiment malsain, il en avait conscience, mais il avait l'impression que Heero l'avait vengé lui avant de se venger lui-même. Du reste, il n'était pas bien sûr de savoir au juste à quoi pensait Heero exactement…

… tout ce que lui, Quatre, savait, c'était que ce n'était pas suffisant. Il les ferait saigner. Tous. Ils souffriraient plus que lui ne souffrait, parce qu'ils avaient goûté au bonheur qui lui avait toujours été refusé.

Il les mettrait tous à terre.

-

Autour de lui, le premier choc passé de voir leur princesse, leur _reine_ dans une telle position, les invités s'animèrent. L'incompréhension et la réprobation teintaient tous les propos. Les mots « déception » et « adultère » planaient dans l'air. Les mots « honte » et « disgrâce » étaient sur toutes les lèvres. Mais ce n'était pas assez, non, pas assez. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils puissent s'en relever. Jamais. Mais surtout… surtout, alors que le monde, le mariage et la liaison de Relena s'effondraient… il serait là pour recoller les morceaux.

– La honte est-elle pour les amants ou pour le mari ? lança-t-il à la ronde.

Les quelques personnes plus proches de lui le regardèrent, choquées, puis se tournèrent vers Heero, qui se tenait maladroitement devant eux.

(fin du morceau de chapitre)

_Quatre me fait très peur, lol.  
Bref. Ici, Quatre prend également le rôle de Hermès/Mercure dans la mythologie.  
_

**Résumé de la suite :**

Par toute une série de phrases joliment formulées mais assassines, Quatre parvient à retourner la foule contre Heero. Car après tout, Heero, asocial, handicapé et tout le reste, est tout de même bien loin de l'image qu'on peut se faire d'un prince charmant. Trowa, par contre. Esthétiquement, Relena et lui forment un couple magnifique. Certains invités (qui se mettent à prendre le relais de Quatre et à commenter à leur tour) se souviennent du rôle que Heero a joué leur de la guerre… Il leur apparaît alors clairement que ce mariage était dû à la fougue de la jeunesse mais qu'une fois le verni du chevalier sur son cheval blanc passé, il ne devait pas rester grand-chose de ce mariage. D'autres pensent à voix haute que ce ne serait pas arrivé si Heero n'avait pas négligé son épouse… A cela s'ajoute le fait d'exposer de la sorte quelque chose qui devrait se cacher et certainement pas imposé de la sorte à la bonne société. Et qui sait de quels autres "handicaps" Heero souffre encore ?

Les invités regardent ensuite Trowa, beau, grand et mystérieux Trowa, qui lui ressemble tout à fait à un prince charmant… Le changement d'opinion n'est pas unanime mais il se fait peu à peu, surtout après que Quatre assène le coup de grâce en disant qu'"une petite honte n'est pas si chère payée si c'est pour trouver l'amour". Avec hésitation, un invité approuve : " mieux vaut réaliser l'échec d'un mauvais mariage tôt que trop tard…". Sachant son rôle pour l'heure terminé, Quatre se dissimule dans la foule, laissant celle-ci chercher des excuses à Relena, leur petite princesse et à Heero tous les défauts et torts possibles, aboutissant finalement à une plaisanterie, puis deux, etc. La foule qui avait commencé à condamner et se moquer des amants condamne et se moque à présent de Heero.

-

Quatre a toujours les yeux braqués sur Trowa qui lui-même ne le lâche pas du regard.

"Pensais-tu vraiment avoir gagné… contre moi, Trowa ?" lui dit-il avec les yeux.

Puis quelque chose le tiraille de l'intérieur et il tourne les yeux, et croise le regard de Heero. Le visage de Heero, ainsi que toute sa personne est entièrement fermée, comme il avait semblé l'être du temps de la guerre.

Le peu qui semblait tenir encore debout chez Heero se brise dans ses yeux alors que tout autour d'eux les convives rient encore et que l'un d'eux, plus âgé, va aider Relena à se relever et lui offre se veste pour se couvrir, lui conseillant d'un ton paternel d'aller se "recoiffer" un peu.

Heero s'en va, bousculant une ou deux personnes au passage. Quatre le regarde un bref instant s'éloigner puis il reporte son attention sur Trowa. Leurs regards se croisent de nouveau.

Et Quatre sourit.

-

Lendemain matin, Relena se réveille seule dans son lit. Elle n'a pas pu réapparaître la veille après s'être "enfuie" dans sa chambre. Trowa vient la voir mais elle rompt avec lui, lui disant sincèrement mais un peu brutalement (elle est toujours bouleversée par ce qui s'est passé) qu'elle ne l'a en fait jamais aimé. Elle se sentait seule et malheureuse et elle s'est raccrochée à ses mots d'amour, voulant y croire de toutes ses forces parce qu'elle aurait voulu les entendre de la bouche de Heero, elle n'a jamais cessé d'aimer. Elle se lamente (qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait, est-ce que Heero va lui pardonner ?) et ne pense qu'à Heero. Trowa finit par sortir, blessé et en colère mais se promettant de ne pas en rester là.

Devant la chambre de Relena, le lendemain toujours, Quatre tente d'aller la voir mais se fait arrêter juste à temps par Wu Fei, qui a tout vu et tout _entendu_ la veille au soir et par ses ancêtres, il ne laissera plus jamais ni Quatre ni Trowa s'approcher de Relena. Ni de Heero. Le regard de Wu Fei est suffisamment convainquant pour que Quatre fasse un repli stratégique. De toute façon Relena va mettre du temps à s'en remettre et Wu Fei ne va pas pouvoir rester à monter la garde tout le temps…

Relena cherche à parler à Heero mais n'arrive pas à le trouver. On a ensuite une discussion avec Wu Fei qui lui demande vertement comment a-t-elle pu faire une chose pareille. Relena est à la limite des sanglots, elle tente de s'expliquer (et non de se justifier ; elle sait qu'elle a commis une grave erreur). Au cours de la conversation où Wu Fei se montre sans compassion, Relena comprend que Wu Fei ne veut pas exactement dire "comment a-tu pu tromper Heero ?" mais plutôt "comment as-tu pu faire ça à Heero, alors qu'il s'efforçait de vivre pour toi ? Tu l'as laissé se renfermer et se couper de nouveau du monde". Les paroles de Fei blessent encore plus Relena qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle espère que Heero acceptera au moins de l'écouter mais elle ne sait pas où il se trouve, il semble avoir quitté le palais. Elle demande à Wu Fei s'il l'a vu ou lui a parlé, ou s'il a une idée de l'endroit où Heero pourrait être ? (Pas dans son atelier, elle y a déjà été). Wu Fei la quitte après lui avoir dit : " Où veux-tu qu'il soit à présent ?"

Relena, effondrée, sort dans les jardins. Elle finit par se retrouver devant de la représentation de l'amour que Heero lui portait (la sculpture de métal que Heero avait fait d'elle quelques années plus tôt) et s'écroule à ses pieds en voyant que les ailes de Gundanium ont disparu. Elle comprend alors avec quoi ont été fait les maillons du filet que Heero leur a jeté dessous. Heero lui a repris ses ailes.

-

Changement de scène : L2, chez Duo. On sonne à la porte et Duo se retrouve face à un Heero qui se toute évidence ne va pas bien du tout. Duo le fait entrer et l'installe sur le canapé, lui prépare un chocolat chaud puis s'assoit à côté de lui. Voyant que Heero est bouleversé et incapable d'expliquer le pourquoi de sa présence, Duo le prend contre lui (bras autour des épaules). Petit à petit, Heero lui raconte ce qu'il s'est passé entre Relena et Trowa, que Quatre l'a mis au courant (et comment), etc. Duo l'écoute et le réconforte autant qu'il peut, réfrénant quelques envies de meurtres au passage.

Lorsque Hilde rentre chez elle le soir (heu, elle a été faire les courses ? lol !), elle trouve Duo et Heero dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dans la pénombre. Heero s'est endormi et a encore des traces humides sur les joues. Duo lui fait comprendre par gestes et regards qu'il lui expliquera plus tard ; Hilde acquiesce et les laisse tous les deux.

Plus tard, Hilde vient chercher silencieusement Duo car on le demande au visiophone. Duo se détache en douceur de Heero et va prendre la communication. Il s'agit de Relena, bien sûr. A l'expression et au ton de la voix de Duo, elle comprend qu'il est au courant et qu'elle a donc bien deviné : Heero est là. Elle dit à Duo qu'il doit la haïr à présent mais celui-ci lui répond que non, il n'irait pas jusque là. Il est en colère car elle a fait du mal à son ami mais en réalité il en veut surtout à Trowa et Quatre, et à lui-même de ne pas avoir été là pour empêcher tout ça. Relena et Duo discute un peu ; Relena voudrait parler à Heero mais Duo lui explique que pour l'instant il se repose et qu'il n'a pas l'intention de le réveiller : il a besoin de récupérer. Il ajoute qu'il ne pense pas que parler à Heero maintenant soit une bonne idée. Il conseille, aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre, de laisser un peu refroidir les choses, pour l'instant Heero n'est pas prêt ni à la revoir, ni à l'écouter. Il dira à Heero que Relena a appelé et qu'elle cherche à le joindre, elle souhaite lui parler, mais ce sera à Heero de décider si oui, et quand il le fera. Duo s'efforce de rester relativement neutre, même si bien sûr il veut en priorité le bien-être de Heero, avant de songer à celui de Relena (Relena lui dit également qu'elle a rompu avec Trowa).

Après cette conversation qui somme toute ne mène nulle part car touchant un sujet encore trop à vif, Duo et Hilde se retrouvent seuls dans la cuisine. Hilde, qui est resté dans les parages, à entendu la discussion et a donc compris de quoi il s'agit et pourquoi Heero est venu se réfugier chez eux. Duo prend Hilde dans ses bras, l'embrasse et la conversation dérivant, ils parlent d'avenir, comme quoi Duo veut des enfants, plein, et Hilde rigole en demandant combien, ajoutant à la réponse de Duo (« au moins 5 ») qu'on voit bien que c'est pas lui qui va les mettre au monde. Ils décident de commencer par le premier et qu'ils verront pour les suivants.

_Le chapitre 3 devait s'arrêter ici, et enchaîner avec l'épilogue._

_Ce qui ne serait pas apparu dans la fic mais que moi je sais, alors je peux tout aussi bien vous le dire :_

_¤ Duo et Hilde n'auront pas 5 enfants mais 2 ou 3 et aucun ne s'appellera Helen ou Solo. Duo a grandi depuis son adolescence et il est hors de question que ses enfants porte le nom d'un mort. Que les noms reposent en paix et que les vivants vivent pleinement._

_¤ Duo et Wu Fei arrivent effectivement à protéger Heero et Relena de Quatre et Trowa (heu, je sais pas exactement comment, mais ils collaborent dans ce sens, lol. De toute façon, Relena ne se laisse pas faire non plus, faisant tout son possible pour obtenir le pardon de Heero)._

_¤ Trowa et Quatre finiront par se remettre de leur peine de cœur. Trowa le premier probablement, vivant dans un environnement plus « normal » et « sain » que le pauvre Quatre. Après tout, ils n'avaient que 22 ans à l'époque ; faut pas exagérer, ils ne seront pas malheureux toute leur vie ! Ils finiront par retomber amoureux et pour de bon, quelques années plus tard (Trowa probablement un peu avant l'épilogue ; il faudra plus de temps encore pour Quatre).._

_¤ L'amitié entre les pilotes, si amitié il y a jamais véritablement eue (et non forte camaraderie de frère de guerre), ne résiste en tout cas pas à cette histoire. Wu Fei a toujours des contacts avec Duo et Heero mais pas vraiment plus proches qu'avant. Son amitié et affection reste distante (mais sincère). Trowa et Quatre, par contre, sont totalement exclus du « groupe ». Par ailleurs, tous les deux continuent de ne pas pouvoir se tolérer, étant chacun la personne connaissant le mieux la nature la plus profonde de l'autre._

**Epilogue : résumé.**

_Une des raison, ¤aussi¤, pour laquelle cette histoire a tant traîné qu'elle a fini inachevée est mon indécision sur l'épilogue. A vrai dire, je pensais en très grande partie l'improviser « au moment où j'en arriverai là », ce que somme toute je fais très souvent dans mes fics (lol)._

_**Epilogue version 1 : tel que je le voyais quand j'ai commencé à écrire l'histoire.**_

Quelques années plus tard (5 ? 7 ?), dans une petite villa dans France, au bord de mer. Heero et Relena se sont donnés rendez-vous. C'est la première fois qu'ils se revoient. Relena arrive avec un peu d'avance, anxieuse que Heero change d'avis et ne vienne pas ; mais Heero est déjà là. Ils discutent.

Relena a mis à profit ces dernières années pour finir son œuvre de paix. On a plus vraiment besoin d'elle a présent. Ils discutent encore, beaucoup, sur Relena, qui s'applique, et Heero l'écoute car il est enfin prêt à l'entendre. Tous deux se parlent à cœur ouvert, mettant à plat les blessures, les non-dits, etc. Ces années ont fait du bien à Heero, qui a surtout appris à vivre par et pour lui-même.

Finalement, Relena demande à Heero s'il accepterait de lui donner une seconde chance, car elle n'a jamais cessé de l'aimer (et une partie de ce qui les avaient éloignés – son travail – n'existe plus à présent).

Heero accepte.

_Voilà ce qui aurait dû finir la fic à l'origine ; mais… en ramant sur le chapitre 3 et en faisant s'exprimer Quatre (vraiment, Quatre me terrifie dans cette fic XD), je n'arrivais plus à croire à cette version de l'épilogue. Et j'ai fini par réaliser/admettre que j'avais truqué la décision de Heero uniquement parce que sinon, j'avais le sentiment que malgré tout, Quatre « avait gagné ». Et je ne voulais pas que Quatre gagne… ¤hem¤_

_D'où :_

_**Epilogue version 2 : **_

Même chose, sauf que Heero a réalisé depuis un long moment déjà qu'il ne pourrait pas recommencer avec Relena. Il lui a donné rendez-vous parce qu'il était prêt à l'écouter, parce qu'il savait ce qu'elle allait lui demander, parce qu'il fallait qu'ils mettent un terme définitif et officiel à leur histoire. Il explique avec sincérité qu'il pense lui pardonner mais que malgré tout, il ne pourra jamais retrouver en elle une confiance suffisante pour repartir de zéro. Heero finit par retourner à sa vie et Relena, malheureuse, restera un ou deux jours au repos dans cette maison du bord de mer.

_Idem que pour Trowa et Quatre, elle finira par s'en remettre et être de nouveau heureuse un jour. Juste pas avec Heero, c'est tout._

_Mais c'est pas parce que j'avais une version 2 que j'en étais satisfaite pour autant. Parce que dans la version 2 ¤Quatre gagne, nom de Dieu¤ ! Raaah !  
Aujourd'hui encore, je ne ¤sais pas¤ comment se finit cette fichue histoire ! Damn ! Ca dépend vraiment des jours et de l'humeur… ; Et pourtant, si j'ai bien horreur d'une chose, c'est de ces fics qui proposent des fins altertatives « happy end » « non happy end » selon le choix du lecteur, croyant fermement que l'auteur se ¤doit¤ de faire un choix et de l'assumer.  
¤regarde sa fic¤ Fichue fic ! è.é_

_Enfin bref, voilà. C'était le résumé le plus détaillé que j'ai pu vous offrir de _One last love song for you. _Croyez bien que ça me frustre moi-même de ne pas l'avoir achevée (et de savoir que j'en suis totalement incapable). Je vis cette fic comme un échec personnel ¤sigh¤._


End file.
